Childhood
by Ayam Rusa
Summary: Ia hanya tahu mengenai penerus Uchiha, menjadi yang pertama dan selalu utama. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika sebuah bencana membawanya kembali menikmati masa kecil yang dulu tak sempat dinikmati? Dan faktanya masa kecil itu dinikmatinya dengan si kecil Yamanaka. (Fiksi dedikasi ItaIno)
1. Chapter 1

Pertengahan Maret cukup padat. Stasiun pusat di Uzushio nampak ramai. Tak jarang sesekali beberapa bertabrakan satu sama lain karena terlalu fokus dengan urusan masing-masing. Lain para calon penumpang, lain pula beberapa pedagang yang hilir mudik. Di tengah kecanggihan mesin otomatis yang ditawarkan di sana, masih ada saja beberapa yang menjajakan makannya.

Tidak, bukan beberapa. Hanya sesosok—atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis kecil yang menenteng termos di tangan kanannya yang berjualan.

Sosok kecil berusia sekitar delapan tahun itu mengerjap pelan. Sering ia kepergok oleh petugas stasiun, tapi tak seorang pun dari mereka yang menghardiknya. Terkadang malah calon penumpang yang bertanya padanya dengan mimik heran. Untuk apa seorang bocah berkeliling stasiun seorang diri?

Iris sejernih lautan miliknya menyapu sekeliling, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas pelan. Di usia yang sama, para anak lain tentu akan bersenang-senang di sekolah dasar, mengecup pipi orangtua mereka dengan mesra—atau bahkan sesekali bertukar canda dengan teman sebaya.

Surai pirang platina miliknya yang hanya sebatas bahu terlihat kusam. Atensinya tertumbuk pada sebuah pandangan dimana seorang anak—mungkin seusia dengannya—nampak tersenyum cerah tatkala tangan kanannya digenggam ibunya.

"Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka?"

Jangankan membayangkan digandeng ibunya, nama orangtuanya ia tak tahu. Yang diketahui hanyalah ia tinggal di salah satu panti asuhan selama ini—selama delapan tahun hidupnya. Tidak buruk juga mengetahui siapa orangtuanya, tapi sepengetahuan gadis kecil itu, ia selalu dikirimi uang jajan tak normal dari Nenek Mito—pengasuhnya di panti asuhan. Jika dicerna baik-baik, mengapa Nenek Mito lebih memilih memberinya uang jajan dibanding menyimpan uang itu untuk keperluan seluruh penghuni panti asuhan?

"Ino?" Merasa terpanggil, ia menoleh. Menatap salah satu petugas stasiun dengan ekspresi inosennya.

"Belum habis?" Ino hanya menggeleng pelan.

Ino. Ia tahu itu namanya. Ino juga tahu betul apa marganya. Yamanaka. Tapi sampai sekarang, Ino masih tak mengerti. Apa dosa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga orangtuanya tega membuangnya ke panti asuhan tanpa merobek nama keluarga mereka?

Apa Ino disembunyikan?

Atau mungkin ada masalah yang menyebabkan orangtua Ino menitipkannya di panti asuhan?

Tidak, itu tak mungkin. Ino menggeleng pelan untuk membuang jauh-jauh argumen itu. Dari pada menitipkan, Ino lebih suka menggunakan frasa dibuang. Lagi, bukankah semua orang bisa memungut apa yang telah ia buang?

Petugas stasiun yang diketahui Ino bernama Shikaku Nara itu mengajak Ino mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku panjang. Entah hanya perasaan Ino atau apa, tapi sepertinya kepala keluarga Nara yang tengah pindah tugas ini salah satu orang penting—terbukti dari segannya petugas-petugas lain.

"Nara-jisan?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Nara-jisan baik sekali padaku?"

Shikaku menoleh, menatap sosok kecil yang seusia dengan putranya dengan tatapan iba, "Memangnya tak boleh?" Shikaku mengacak pelan rambut pirang pendek Ino.

Ino merengut sembari merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Meski usianya masih kecil, Ino tahu jika ia termasuk golongan gadis cantik—Ino bukan narsis. Seluruh panti juga tahu, dibanding menjadi anak panti, Ino lebih pantas menjadi gadis bangsawan. Jangan salahkan Ino jika ia sombong, salahkan saja pantulannya di cermin yang lebih menyerupai indahnya boneka dibanding manusia. "Jisan tahu? Jika orangtuaku tahu puteri mereka tumbuh secantik ini, aku pikir mereka akan menangis darah." Ino menepuk surainya yang masih sebatas bahu.

Keduanya tertawa. Inilah Ino. Meratapi nasibnya dengan tawa—kesedihan yang ditunjukkan pada orang lain bukanlah dirinya. Tidak, Ino sama sekali tak berniat bercanda untuk membandingkan kecantikannya dengan Mito-baachan.

Kembali, Shikaku mengacak surai pirang Ino, "Mungkin. Tapi kau tahu apa yang akan paling mereka sesalkan, Ino?"

Ino hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Memangnya apa, Jisan?"

"Mereka akan menyesal karena tak bisa melihat putri mereka yang tumbuh seindah sinar rembulan." Shikaku tersenyum arif.

Ino cengo seketika.

Maksudnya seindah sinar rembulan itu ... bagaimana?

"Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti, Ino. Kau adalah keindahan yang membuat semua di dekatmu bersinar."

Ino menggaruk pipinya. Mungkin Ino cerdas, sih. Di usianya kini, ia sudah lancar dalam perhitungan angka, membaca, cukup bisa berbahasa asing—akibat dari dorama yang sering ditontonnya. Bahkan Ino sudah bisa membantu memasak—meskipun hanya sebatas mencuci beras dan mengocok telur. Tapi ... untuk bisa menangkap teka-teki, apalagi perumpamaan berat itu, masih butuh waktu.

_Huh, dasar Nara!_

Usia Ino boleh muda, tetapi Ino tetap saja seorang gadis. Di mana-mana, kodrat utama seorang gadis adalah sebagai tukang gosip serta rumpi. Seluruh Uzushio bahkan tahu jika Nara merupakan salah satu keluarga terpandang dari Konoha yang dikaruniai kejeniusan di atas rata-rata. Tapi kenapa Ino diajak main teka-teki, coba? Padahal Ino bukan keturunan Nara.

"Kau lapar?" Mengabaikan kebingungan Ino, Shikaku justru menyodorkan onigiri pada Ino.

Bukannya menerima, Ino justru tertawa lebar, "Jisan lupa? Aku yang menjual itu." Kemudian Ino membuka termos—yang dalamnya menyerupai tempat kukusan—yang dalamnya telah berkurang. Menampakkan onigiri di bagian paling atas.

Shikaku hanya melirik sebal Ino sebelum kembali tertawa bersama. Onigiri yang memang dibelinya dari si pirang itu kemudian dimakannya—setidaknya sebelum sebuah pertanyaan ambigu itu meluncur dengan bebas dari sang keturunan Yamanaka.

"Melihat Nara-jisan, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Shikamaru itu ..."

Dan Shikaku sukses tersedak.

Selain cantik dan kuat, Ino Yamanaka, si gadis kecil delapan tahun ini juga memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar rupanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Childhood**

**Awas! Lautan typo! Alur yang semrawut, OOC, bahasa serta ejaan semau saya**

**Ino Yamanaka and Itachi Uchiha**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Shikaku berlalu, tak ada lagi yang bisa Ino lakukan selain duduk termenung di salah satu kursi tunggu stasiun. Ia menepuk pelan bahu kananya. Terkadang Ino sedikit sebal jika menyadari usianya baru delapan tahun. Ino tak bisa membantu Mito-baachan terlalu banyak. Padahal penghuni panti asuhan lebih dari lima puluh anak—baik bayi maupun yang terus mengalami perkembangan. Mereka semua tentu membutuhkan nutrisi agar terus tumbuh dengan baik. Dan nutrisi yang baik didapatkan jika membeli bahan makanan yang berharga cukup mahal. Lalu dari mana mereka makanan bernutrisi jika hanya mengandalkan uang dari para donatur?

Ino mungkin memang belia. Tapi Ino tak sebodoh itu untuk tetap acuh tak acuh saat sering mendengar keluhan dari Mito-baachan tengah malam. Wanita uzur yang masih cantik itu sering bergumam mengenai banyaknya segala macam keperluan ini dan itu. Yah, mungkin Ino tidak terlalu pandai berhitung dalam nominal banyak, tapi Ino tahu jika Mito-baachan sedang kesulitan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan panti.

Maka dari itu, dibanding dengan bersekolah, Ino lebih memilih membantu Mito-baachan. Sekolah membutuhkan biaya tak sedikit. Lagipula, waktunya pasti juga akan banyak tersita jika ia bersekolah. Jadi, Ino lebih memilih berangkat ke stasiun. Waktunya sama-sama tersita, namun Ino dapat menambah uang tabungan untuk saudara pantinya.

Ino Yamanaka tumbuh menjadi gadis kuat dan cantik. Kuat dengan caranya sendiri di usia delapan tahun. Cantik karena sama sekali tak memancarkan aura khas panti asuhan yang biasanya suram—di usia Ino.

Helaan nafas kasar Ino menarik perhatian sosok di sebelahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, iris sekelam malam dengan daya intimidasi penuh itu seolah menyayat Ino. Keduanya masih kecil, tetapi usianya mungkin sekitar tiga belas tahun. Sekelebat pemikiran aneh melintas di benaknya, bisakah bocah awal sekolah dasar membolos?

"Ada apa?" Ino menoleh, menatap anak kecil dengan bulu mata lentik itu bingung.

"Kau bolos?" Ino nyaris saja menggulingkan termosnya saat suara berat itu menerpa gendang telinganya.

_Astaga, astaga! Kami-sama!_

Eh, sejak kapan Ino jadi tukang gagap?

Hela nafas. Buang. Lagi, Ino. Hela nafas. Buang.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya, Ino mengatur jantungnya yang tiba-tiba seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya saat anak laki-laki di samping Ino bersua, "Suaranya saja mengerikan."

Meskipun itu gumaman, tetapi seorang di samping Ino bukan sembarang orang, "Aku mendengarmu." Dan itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Ino Yamanaka—_bossy_, gadis kecil paling aktif sekaligus cerewet terdiam.

Ino sibuk meremas kepalan tangan di atas pangkuannya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan berada dengan orang asing terasa sangat canggung untuknya. Biasanya, tak jarang ia mengolok orang tua yang seenak jidatnya mengomentari Ino yang tak sekolah. Bahkan sesekali melempari candaan pada petugas stasiun ataupun pembeli onigirinya.

Tapi ... kenapa dengan dia tidak mempan?

Ke mana sikap banyak omong Ino sebenarnya?

Sekian menit terdiam, mau tak mau membuat Ino semakin bingung. Jika Ino masih di sini, itu adalah kewajaran. Tapi kenapa laki-laki di samping Ino tak juga berlalu? Mau melirik, Ino sedikit ngeri. Mau bertanya, nanti Ino tambah gemetar. Jika ketakutan dan rasa gemetar adalah lazim, maka hal itu tak akan berlaku pada bocah ini. Dia bocah. Perempuan. Delapan tahun.

Memangnya apa diketahui mengenai perbedaan rasa sungkan dan ketakutan oleh anak delapan tahun?

Terdorong rasa bersalah karena telah membuat gadis kecil di sampingnya ketakutan, laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan, "Maaf membuatmu takut."

Ino merasa beban yang menghimpit dadanya terangkat seketika. Senyuman termanis yang pernah dimilikinya pun ia tampilkan, "Tidak apa-apa, Jisan."

**SING ...**

Perempatan muncul dengan sempurna di dahi pemuda yang tak tertutupi poni itu. Untung saja ekspresinya sudah tertakdir sedatar triplek. Sepanjang eksistensi hidupnya, baru sekali ini ada bocah yang seenak lututnya memanggilnya jisan. Jika bukan karena teringat adiknya, mungkin gadis kecil ini akan mati terkena tatapan kelewat beku andalannya.

Sementara Ino—yang merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apa pun—kembali bergetar tatkala tatapan tajam nan dingin itu menusuknya. Aura pekat dewa kematian Ino rasakan mulai mencekiknya. Seketika keringat dingin melewati pelipisnya. Duh, Ino rasanya pengen pipis!

_Dia siapa, sih? Serem banget!_

"Aku tidak setua itu."

Dan demi keselamatan dunia akhirat, Ino lebih memilih mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Baru sekarang ini Ino akan menerapkan prinsip Mito-baachan kepadanya. Diam-itu-emas. Dari pada Ino harus mati muda oleh anak-laki-laki berwajah boros?

Satu menit ...

Ino kembali melirik ke samping. Dia masih tetap diam.

Dua menit ...

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Sepuluh menit ...

Ino sesekali mengabaikan sampingnya saat beberapa calon penumpang nampak tertarik membeli onigirinya.

Tiga puluh menit ...

Ino semakin bersyukur saat onigirinya hanya tersisa beberapa. Itu berarti ia bisa pulang lebih awal hari ini.

Satu jam ...

Kali ini, Ino memberanikan diri menolehkan kepalanya. Dan _aquamarine_ jernihnya mau tak mau membulat menatap anak laki-laki itu masih duduk dengan manis di salah satu ujung kursinya. Setahu Ino, orang-orang tidak akan menunggu terlalu lama untuk kereta mereka. Oh, pasti anak laki-laki ini bukan calon penumpang.

Mungkin.. Penjual dorayaki?

Tapi, mana barang dagangannya?

"Etto ... uhm, tidak naik kereta?"

Berbekal nekad, Ino menipiskan jarak duduk di antara mereka—hingga tepat lengan kecilnya bersinggungan dengan siku anak laki-laki misterius ini. Seketika itu juga bulu kuduknya berdiri. Semoga Ino masih selamat saat pulang dari sini.

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa malah duduk di sini?"

Ino bisa melihat iris gelap itu meliriknya enggan, sebelum mengembalikan arah pandangnya ke depan. Benar-benar tipikal anak susah bersosialisasi. Sudah auranya seram, cara bicaranya seperti orang sariawan, ekspresinya selalu serata aspal pula. Ck, kasihan sekali ibu anak ini, pikir Ino.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Bibir Ino berkedut seketika, "Dasar wajah peot!" Ino mulai menggeram tak jelas.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Mengabaikan tatapan tajam, Ino melipat kedua lengannya sembari menggembungkan pipi sebal, "Bukan urusanmu."

Aduh, duh, mereka berdua menggemaskan seka—tidak. Bukan menggemaskan. Lihatlah, dua manik beda warna itu saling menghunus satu sama lain. Jika oran-orang di sekeliling mereka acuh menoleh, pasti akan menyerupai pertengkaran kakak-adik—atau bahkan perang dingin dengan efek petir yang menyambar-nyambar?

Tidak ada yang berniat mengalah. Jernihan _aquamarine_ itu masih mempertahankan keangkuhannya di sana. Sementara manik obsidian tetap menebar aura gelapnya. Rambut gelap, baju gelap, manik mata gelap. Nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa—bedanya yang ini tampan. Ditambah berkharisma pula.

"Ino?"

Mau tak mau, Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Shikaku Nara memperlihatkan raut bingung saat mendapati sosok anak laki-laki yang lebih tua duduk tepat di samping Ino. matanya menyipit ragu, sepertinya ia kenal siapa anak laki-laki ini, "Itachi Uchiha?"

Dan sebelum Shikaku bisa mendekat, tangan anak laki-laki—yang disebut Itachi tadi buru-buru menarik lengan Ino Yamanaka. Meninggalkan kepala keluarga Nara sekaligus karib orangtua Ino itu dengan kerutan serta tanda tanya.

Ada hubungan apa Sang _Ace_ Uchiha dengan bocah panti seperti Ino Yamanaka?

.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi yang utama dan pertama bukanlah segalanya bagi Itachi Uchiha. Ia sadar betul marga Uchiha yang disandangnya membuat hidup masa kecil yang menjadi impiannya raib entah ke mana. Sejak Itachi sudah bisa melangkah, sejak itu pula ia sudah mulai berpikir. Penerus Uchiha. Salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang dibanggakan. Segala macam hal yang dilakukannya menjadi yang utama. Ada kalanya Itachi jengah—mengapa hidupnya begitu menyebalkan?

Dalam seminggu, ia harus tujuh hari belajar. Seharinya, lebih dari dua belas jam dihabiskan Itachi mengasah otak. Sisanya untuk mengulang pelajaran, melakukan kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan Uchiha, tidur dan mendengarkan nasihat Fugaku. Jarang sekali Itachi bisa bermain seperti anak seusianya kebanyakan saat itu—kecuali dengan para Uchiha lain.

Tetapi semua berubah saat Sasuke Uchiha lahir ke dunia.

Hidup menyebalkan yang tadinya selalu menjadi topeng Itachi, lama-kelamaan ia coba nikmati demi sang adik terkasih. Meninggalkan masa kecil itu menyedihkan. Dan Itachi tak mau Sasuke mengalami hal yang serupa. Oleh karena itu, biarlah ... biarlah Itachi menikmati kehidupannya yang menyebalkan, asalkan Sasuke bisa merasakan kehidupan anak kecil yang seharusnya.

Meskipun ia diharuskan lulus sekolah dasar di usia sembilan tahun. Bahkan walau ia terpaksa pergi ke luar Jepang saat usianya menginjak tiga belas tahun untuk menempuh jenjang kuliah. Itachi tidak apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya, bagaimanapun kondisinya, Itachi tetap-harus-selalu berkata tidak apa-apa.

Demi Sasuke ... demi adik terkasihnya.

Dan entah keberuntungan atau apa, Itachi tertinggal kereta. Paling parahnya, semua barang Itachi saat di asrama Uzushio International School telah diangkut dahulu. Hanya menyisakan Itachi dengan tas jinjingnya yang berisi uang tak seberapa. Tak seberapanya itu tidak cukup untuk membeli tiket lagi—bahkan untuk ongkos taksi kembali ke asrama.

Demi Dewa Jashin, Itachi Uchiha, pewaris utama Uchiha tengah kekurangan uang? Apa yang akan dikatakan para wartawan jika menyadari sulung Uchiha—tak ubahnya seperti gelandangan ini—tengah berkeliling seperti orang hilang di stasiun Uzushio?

"Jisan, kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?"

Bersama seorang bocah merepotkan pula ...

Ino menatap inosen sosok tegap yang masih menggandeng pergelangan tangannya sembari berjalan tak tentu arah. Sebagai seorang anak kecil cerdas, Ino tentu hafal setiap seluk beluk di stasiun. Tapi ia masih tak mengerti ... mengapa paman ini tetap berputar-putar sedari tadi?

Ino menatap tajam sosok di depannya. Tangan kirinya pegal ditarik-tarik. Dan tangan kanannya juga terasa berat membawa termos. Namun sepertinya Itachi sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku. Bilang. Berhenti." Dengan tenaga mengerikan—yang entah Ino dapat dari mana—Ino menarik lengannya kuat-kuat. Itachi berhenti, menatap Ino dengan pandangan kesal—tapi tetap berlapis dengan air muka triplek andalannya.

"Kenapa tarik-tarik, sih? Sakit, Jisan!" Hardik Ino keras. Pergelangan tangannya nampak memerah. "Dari tadi diam saja, terus tarik tiba-tiba. Memangnya aku apa?" Ino mulai menyembur kesal.

Stasiun sedikit melenggang. Jam padat telah berlalu beberapa jam. Keheningan menerpa dua anak yang masih tetap diam.

Seorang dengan ekspresi triplek namun gemuruh batin yang kacau. Sementara yang lain menampilkan ekspresi tak mengerti. Obsidian dan _aquamarine_. Helaian pirang berkibar di hadapan surai pirang. Aura suram nan gelap khas Uchiha yang tengah berlawanan dengan cahaya rembulan sang gadis kecil Yamanaka. Ino dan Itachi—babi hutan serta sang musang.

Keheningan masih berlangsung di antara keduanya. Itachi Uchiha tetaplah Itachi Uchiha—si sulung yang tak bisa mengekspresikan diri dengan kosa kata. Sementara Ino merasa ini bukan saatnya berbicara. Yang menggelandangnya tadi siapa, yang harusnya bicara juga siapa?

"Aku tertinggal kereta." Itachi mulai buka suara. Melirik si pirang dari ekor matanya. Dia masih bergeming, seolah tak memiliki niat untuk berlari menjauh. Padahal bisa saja ia langsung lari sedari tadi. "Dan aku tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli tiket lagi."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya bingung, "Jisan sedang curhat?"

Jika Itachi tak mengingat Sasuke, mungkin si pirang ini sudah mati beku sejak tadi.

Tak berselang lama, Ino tertawa. Itachi semakin menekuk mukanya. Serius, sepertinya gadis cantik itu tak menyadari aura mematikan yang jadi hak paten Uchiha. Namun siapa sangka, setelahnya Ino justru tersenyum manis. Sangat manis malah. "Bercanda kok, Niisan." Ino menghela nafas pelan. "Niisan kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Niisan kan bisa meminjam uangku dahulu untuk membeli tiket."

Itachi Uchiha tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Itachi selalu diberi wejangan untuk tetap menjaga ekspresi apa pun yang terjadi. Menunjukkan emosi merupakan pantangan utama di Uchiha. Namun Itachi juga tak dapat menolak saat senyuman itu menghangatkan hatinya.

Inikah ... rasa perhatian seorang yang tulus?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi tersenyum tulus. Bukan senyum kasih yang biasanya ia berikan ke Sasuke ataupun senyum seringai yang sering ia tunjukkan ke Shisui. Tapi senyuman yang.. manis. Terlampau manis untuk ukuran Uchiha hingga sukses membuat wajah Ino memanas.

"Niisan tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu ..." Ino tetaplah Ino. Bocah delapan tahun polos yang mengutarakan segalanya secara jujur. Sayangnya, pujian singkat itu berhasil membuat senyum Itachi semakin lebar. Mulai sekarang, ada hal lain yang akan ia sukai selain bersama Sasuke sepertinya.

**CTAK!**

Ino meringis memegangi dahinya yang berubah warna kemerahan. Matanya menatap sebal Itachi yang justru berbinar geli. Ekspresi Ino sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Lucu dan menggemaskan. "Terima kasih, Ino. Tapi keluargaku pasti akan cepat mencariku kemari." Entah ke mana tatapan menusuk dingin serta wajah datar Itachi. Yang ada kini justru pandangan lembut.

Mendengar kata keluarga, membuat Ino menunduk sedih. Niisan ini benar. Niisan memiliki keluarga. Tentu saja ia akan dicari jika tak kunjung pulang. Sementara Ino? Satu-satunya yang Ino miliki hanya penghuni panti yang terkadang saling bertengkar untuk berebut mainan.

"Ino?"

Buru-buru Ino mengubah raut wajah sebisanya, "Niisan benar. Niisan memiliki keluarga. Pasti keluarga Niisan akan mencari Niisan. Tidak sepertiku. Aku ... aku tidak memiliki siapa pun." Namun air muka Ino tetap tak luput dari Itachi. Anak laki-laki ini menemukan jika Ino tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Kesepian. Namun dalam situasi yang berbeda.

"Aku tinggal di panti asuhan selama ini." Pipi Ino mulai basah. Ia rindu keluarganya. Ia ingin bertemu orangtuanya. Ino sebal dengan orang-orang yang bernasib lebih baik dari Ino. Ino benci saat melihat orangtua dan anak mereka yang berjalan bersama. Ino iri ...

"Keluarga adalah orang-orang yang selalu peduli dan ada untukmu, Ino. Meskipun terkadang kepedulian mereka menyakitimu." Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino pelan sembari tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, semua orang di panti sama dengan keluargamu." Dia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Ino menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Ino kembali cengo.

Ino pernah melihat ini. Seperti ... seperti apa, sih?

Oh, ini seperti dorama yang sering ditonton Ino. Dorama dimana sang gadis menangis, lalu kemudian ada anak laki-laki yang datang dan menghiburnya. Lalu memeluknya. Eh, eh! Bocah Yamanaka satu ini terlalu banyak menonton adegan tidak layak tonton rupanya.

Ino berhenti menangis. Itachi Uchiha juga tak bosan memberikan wajah lembutnya untuk Ino. Itachi harus mengakui, untuk ukuran gadis kecil, Ino adalah gadis terhebat yang pernah ia temui. Kuat dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Namun cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

Dan tentu saja, Ino terlihat sangat bersinar dengan segala ketulusannya.

"Niisan serius ingin menunggu di sini sendiri?" Itachi mengangguk.

"Pulanglah. Keluargamu pasti khawatir padamu."

Ino menggangguk mantap, "Sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu, Niisan. Senang bertemu dengan Niisan." Si pirang melambaikan tangannya ceria sebelum berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Itachi yang justru menatap sedih punggung Ino.

Uchiha sulung itu menghela nafas pelan, "Aku yang seharusnya lebih senang bertemu denganmu, Ino."

.

.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Itachi masih tetap duduk di kursi tunggu stasiun ini ialah ia tak ingin terlalu mencolok. Sebisa mungkin tak membuat gerakan yang membuat orang lain menolehkan kepala ke arahanya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Madara-jiisan nanti jika mengetahui keturunannya mempermalukan Uchiha?

Terkadang Itachi merasa angker dengan embel-embel angkuh yang terlanjur disandang marganya. Bahkan dalam kondisi terdesak seperti ini pun, Itachi tak bisa meminta bantuan kepada orang lain. Ya, kecuali pada gadis cilik dengan sinaran tulus yang sukses membuatnya tersenyum hangat.

Ah, mengingatnya saja Itachi ingin tersenyum kembali—jika ia tak lupa tentang marga Uchihanya.

Dulu saat Itachi kecil, banyak anak lain yang menawarkan perhatian yang serupa. Namun Itachi selalu menolak karena tahu mereka hanya akan memafaatkan Itachi. Bahkan hingga Itachi menginjak sekolah atas. Itachi nyaris tak mengenal pertemanan selain dengan Shisui, sang sepupu.

Lalu, hari ini. Semenjak tiga belas tahun hidupnya, Itachi baru paham apa itu pertolongan tulus. Dengan _aquamarine_ yang berbinar serta senyuman cerah, gadis kecil itu jauh lebih indah dibanding dengan sinar bulan purnama.

Ino. Dan panti asuhan.

Sepertinya Itachi tahu alasan apa yang akan membuatnya sering berkunjung ke Uzushio saat ia akan pulang ke Jepang.

Bunyi kereta yang datang mengacaukan pemikiran Itachi. Obsidiannya menoleh, mencari petunjuk arah waktu. Senja telah mengikis. Dan sialnya, Itachi masih tetap berdiam diri seperti anak hilang di sini. Seorang diri.

Dengan enggan, anak laki-laki dengan rambut model _spiky_ panjang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar stasiun. Percuma saja menunggu sekian jam di sini jika hasilnya akan sama. Toh, Fugaku pasti masih sibuk dan Mikoto yang ragu jika Itachi segera pulang karena memang Itachi tak pernah memberi tahu kedua orangtuanya akan pulang ke Konoha dan mengurus keperluan di Jepang secepatnya. Tapi apalah daya, niat memberi kejutan malah berujung kesialan.

Malang sekali nasibmu, Itachi Uchiha!

Begitu kedua tungkai kakinya menginjak luar stasiun, hujan deras telah mengguyur. Langit pun seolah menangisi mirisnya hari sang Uchiha kali ini. Kehabisan uang. Ketinggalan kereta. Disapa langsung oleh hujan. Dan yang terburuk adalah polahnya yang menyerupai gelandangan.

Tapi sebelum Itachi mengumpat lebih jauh, payung berwarna ungu tersodor di hadapannya.

"Niisan bisa pakai payungku dulu."

Itachi mengerjap. Sejak beberapa jam lalu, otak jeniusnya lemot dalam mengelola informasi—bahkan hingga lupa tak seorang pun yang akan mencarinya karena Itachi tak memberitahu mengenai kepulangannya ke Konoha. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap payung ungu yang tersodor di hadapannya, kemudian seorang gadis cilik di sampingnya yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk pulang, Ino? Keluargamu pasti akan mencarimu."

Ino hanya nyengir kaku sembari mengangkat termos yang nampaknya sudah tak berisi, "Aku sekalian menghabiskan daganganku, Niisan," elaknya.

"Ini sudah petang. Kau tak khawatir jika mereka mencarimu?"

"Oleh karena itu aku masih di sini." Ino meletakkan termosnya di lantai, kemudian membuka payung ungu kesayangannya sebelum memaksa kedua tangan Itachi menggengam payungnya. "Karena Niisan peduli padaku, aku juga harus peduli pada Niisan."

Itachi sudah sering mendapati anak perempuan mengerling padanya. Tapi tak sedikit pun terbesit untuk melirik mereka. Namun saat gadis cilik yang membuatnya terpesona ini yang mengerling, Itachi seperti melupakan sekeliling.

Tidak, tidak. Ini pasti karena Itachi tak pernah berbincang dengan anak perempuan sebelumnya.

"Niisan?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?" Ino seketika baru sadar. Ia hanya memiliki satu payung. Jika payungnya ia pinjamkan ke Niisan, Ino terpaksa menunggu hujannya reda. "Panti asuhanku tidak jauh dari sini. Niisan pergi dulu saja," dalih Ino.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, Niisan—demikian Ino memanggil Itachi—berjalan menembus derasnya hujan. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih setia menatapnya dengan senyuman cerah. Setidaknya, Ino senang bisa menolong orang yang dianggapnya keluarga selain Mito-baachan. Ya, Niisan Ino itu mungkin seram. Tapi senyumannya menenangkan. Belum lagi nasihatnya bak seorang ayah pada anaknya serta caranya menghapus airmata Ino yang hangat.

Tak genap tujuh langkah langkah, Itachi berbalik. Menatap Ino dengan pandangan sulit diartikan sebelum setengah berlari menghampiri Ino. "Di mana panti asuhan tempatmu tinggal?"

"Tidak jauh kok, Niisan. Suer deh!" Ino bahkan sampai membentuk huruf v dengan jemari kirinya.

"Kita pulang bersama."

"H-Hah?"

Dan sebelum Ino mengajukan protes, lengannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik kuat. Dengan sebelah tangan yang membawa payung, sementara tangan yang lain sibuk merangkul Ino untuk merapat padanya, rona merah sukses membakar wajah Ino. Mungkin karena Ino tengah memeluk termos—atau sebuah lengan yang melingkar di bahunya—Ino merasakan kehangatan lembut di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur Uzushio.

.

.

.

.

.

Baik Itachi maupun Ino masih sama-sama terdiam. Keduanya bahkan tak berniat membuka percakapan. Jadi sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya di isi suara gemericik hujan dan langkah kaki beradu air yang menggenang. Itachi sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sementara Ino bingung untuk berkata apa.

Jika Ino boleh jujur, Ino sebenarnya sangat ingin memiliki seorang ayah. Atau minimal, seorang yang bisa ia panggil kakak. Sedari kecil, ia hanya diberi kehangatan ibu oleh Mito-baachan. Mungkin, ini saatnya Kami-sama memberi berkah untuk Ino. Seorang yang ia panggil Niisan. Entah kenapa, Ino merasakan kehangatan yang bahkan tak dimiliki saat diperhatikan Mito-baachan.

Mungkin ... seperti ini rasanya dilindungi oleh saudara laki-laki.

Atau seperti ini rasanya perhatian seorang ayah?

"Panti asuhanmu masih jauh?"

Ino menoleh. Apa bila melihatnya dari samping, ternyata anak laki-laki yang ia panggil Niisan cukup tampan. Tampan sekali malah. Bulu mata lentiknya itu yang membuat Ino ingin mencabutnya karena gemas. Belum lagi aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan—seperti aroma mint. Lengkap sudah seperti di dorama yang ditonton Ino.

"Ino?"

"Ah, ya ..." Ino mulai ragu. Itu tadi jawaban panggilan, bukan jawaban pertanyaan.

Kembali hening ...

"Niisan?"

"Hn?"

"Jika Niisan mengantarku, lalu Niisan tidur di mana? Bukankah Niisan kehabisan uang?"

Skak mat!

Itachi kembali memutar otaknya. Itachi tidak mungkin pulang ke Konoha, serta mustahil jika kembali ke asrama—jaraknya lebih dari dua puluh kilometer. Lalu, di mana ia harus menghabiskan malam yang panjang di tengah guyuran hujan?

Menyadari jika Niisan terus saja diam, Ino berinisiatif membuka suara, "Jika Niisan mau, Niisan bisa tidur di panti asuhan."

"Tidak." Sanggah Itachi cepat yang membuat kedua alis Ino menukik. "Tidak, bukan maksudku tidak mau, Ino. Hanya saja ... aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang." Tentu saja Itachi tak mau membuat keributan di Uchiha dengan menginap di salah satu panti asuhan—sementara jelas-jelas marga menyebalkan itu bersandang marga ternama.

Walau Ino tak mengerti, tapi bocah berkulit putih susu ini tetap mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Otaknya mulai berputar—berpikir keras, "Sebenarnya aku sering tidur di rumah pohon, Niisan. Tapi aku tidak tahu aman atau tidak di sana untuk Niisan."

Itachi paham. Ini perasaan yang sama saat ia bersama Sasuke. Kehangatan yang sama saat Sasuke selalu bergelayut padanya. Dan rasa yang sama ini ... Itachi dapati dari seorang yang faktanya non Uchiha. Pasti Kami-sama tengah berbaik hati pada Itachi.

Setidaknya, sampai kapan pun itu, Itachi harus menikmati kehangatan ini—sebelum ini berakhir.

"Tak masalah. Asalkan bersamamu, aku yakin itu aman."

Rasa yang sama yang membuatnya yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Tentunya, selama gadis pirang ini di samping Itachi.

Meski Itachi ragu untuk mengakui, semoga saja ia bisa merasakan kebahagian yang tak ia dapatkan ketika menyandang Uchiha. Walau hanya untuk satu hari, setidaknya Itachi bebas ke mana pun tanpa ada yang mengaturnya.

Dan perjalanan yang cukup dingin itu dipenuhi dengan kehangatan senyuman Ino dan pelukan hangat Itachi. Mengabaikan derasnya air yang makin menjadi, keduanya bahkan tak berniat untuk sekadar berteduh atau mempercepat langkahnya.

Ya, itu permintaan Itachi.

Hal pertama yang terbesit adalah berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan kota yang terkenal dengan keasriannya. Uzushio tak serindang Konoha. Tapi entah sejak kapan, hujan yang mengguyur kota yang terkenal dengan bangunan klasiknya ini selalu terlihat indah. Tanpa angin berhembus kencang atau pun gemuruh kilat. Hanya tumpahan air tetesan langit yang nampak begitu tenang.

"Niisan?"

"Hn."

"Niisan tak pernah bermain air, ya?"

Seolah tertampar kalimat Ino, Itachi menarik tangannya yang menengadah ke langit. Dengan wajah canggung—yang tentu saja ala Uchiha—ia mengangguk singkat. Langit sendiri seolah tak sedang bermuram durja. Cerah seperti biasa. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa desa ini dinamakan Uzushio—pusara air. Seburuk apapun hujannya, tetap saja enak dipandang. Baik langit, suasana, bahkan rintikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Ino masih berusia lima tahun, ia selalu berpikir bahwa hidupnya begitu tidak adil. Sering kali Ino diajak Mito-baachan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Saat yang sama pula menimbulkan rasa iri tak terbendung. Sekelilingnya penuh dengan sebaya Ino yang digandeng dua orang, sementara mengapa hanya Ino yang mendapat satu gandengan tangan?

Namun saat usia Ino bertambah, ia mulai paham. Ino berbeda. Dia tak sama—atau lebih tepatnya tak seberuntung sebaya Ino lain. Kata Mito-baachan, Ayah Ino orang baik—sebuah bentuk sugestif untuk menekan rasa benci Ino pada kedua orangtuanya.

Dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

Meski harus tumbuh dengan rasa iri yang selalu menggerogoti, Ino Yamanaka bukan menjadi gadis dengki yang lantas berbuat sesuka hati. Ino tetap rendah hati, banyak bicara dan sering membantu orang lain. Katanya, walau Ino tak bersekolah, tetapi Ino tetap sering mengunjungi perpustakaan di pusat Uzushio untuk menambah pengetahuannya. Ino bisa berhitung—hitungan sederhana—juga membaca, seperti usia sekolah dasar kebanyakan. Untuk itulah, Ino berpikir sekolah hanya akan semakin membuang waktunya. Lagipula, kasihan Mito-baachan jika menanggung terlalu banyak beban. Penghuni di panti asuhan Ino masih terlampau kecil untuk mencari uang.

Maka dari itu, sebagai salah satu yang tertua di panti asuhan, Ino merasa bertanggung jawab untuk ikut menanggung kebutuhan adik-adiknya. Apapun, jika Ino bisa, Ino akan lakukan. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain menemukan keluarga pantinya tersenyum—hal yang baru dipelajarinya dari Niisan.

Lalu tentang uang jajan yang diberikan Mito-baachan juga. Ino sering diberi wejangan agar menjadi hemat—dan salah satu bentuk penghematan yang paling mujarab adalah rajin menabung. Dari sana, Ino belajar menekan rasa ingin memiliki mainan atau apalah itu. Jika Ino menabung, Ino bisa mengumpulkan banyak uang, nasihat Mito-baachan.

Jadi, meskipun Ino tumbuh tanpa orangtuanya, Ino tidak apa-apa. Ino sudah terbiasa.

"Lagi pula, Kami-sama tengah berbaik hati mengirimkan Niisan untukku." Ino tersenyum, "Niisan seperti Ayah dan saudara laki-laki untukku."

Itachi tersenyum simpul, "Begitukah?"

Ino mengangguk singkat sebelum merapatkan tubuhnya ke Niisan.

Di rumah pohon berukuran empat meterpersegi itu Ino memulai ceritanya. Sementara sosok di samping Ino hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Hujan deras masih setia mengguyur, membuat dua anak ini semakin meringkuk. Masing-masing sisi rumah pohon berjendela tanpa kaca ini basah, jadi hanya sebagian kecil yang masih layak untuk berteduh.

Seindah apa pun hujan, tetap saja airnya di sana dingin.

"Niisan sendiri ... bagaimana?"

Mengabaikan pakaiannya yang basah, Itachi menghela nafas berat, "Kau tidak segera pulang, Ino?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

Sejak awal Itachi tak berniat membuka dirinya. Tetapi entah karena apa, gadis kecil ini dengan berani mendekat. Dengan kehangatannya, sedikit beban Itachi terangkat. Namun bila harus membuka diri lebih dalam, Itachi rasa dirinya belum siap.

Ino merengut sebal—persis seperti Sasuke. Jika Itachi bisa, mungkin ia akan meminta adik perempuan kloningan dari Ino. Ino lebih dari cantik atau baik. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Perempuan di Uchiha dianggap tidak akan membantu banyak. Jadi, mungkin Itachi akan merubahnya untuk mendapatkan pasangan hidup seperti kloningan Ino.

Lho, kok?

Sepertinya setelah ini, Itachi harus benar-benar bergaul dengan anak perempuan.

"Niisan sejak tadi seperti itu." 

**CTAK!**

"Ittai!" Refleks, Ino memegangi dahinya yang memerah. Huh!

"Maaf, Ino. Mungkin lain kali." Itachi tersenyum simpul.

Ino mendengus kesal—mengabaikan senyuman Niisan yang tadi ia gadang-gadang senyuman manis. Menepuk pelan lengannya yang tak sengaja terguyur air sebelum beranjak berdiri. "Lain kali menurutku berarti tidak akan pernah terjadi, Niisan." Kemudian ia mengambil termosnya, memutuskan untuk pergi dengan hati dongkol.

Baru juga beberapa saat ia merasakan kehangatan ayah dan rasanya mendapat perlindungan saudara laki-laki—eh tak lama kemudian sikap seram Niisan bangkit. Benar-benar anak laki-laki wajah peot yang menyebalkan!

Namun, meski Ino tak menyadarinya, Itachi sama sekali tak mengalihkan netra gelapnya dari sosok kecil pirang itu—setidaknya sebelum Ino benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Itachi. Tatapannya menyendu—ini jelas bukan jenis tatapan Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

.

.

Aduh, apa ini?

Ini buat yang minta ItaIno digrup kemarin T_T. Berhubung in OTP saya, jadi saya bikinin cerita tentang mereka XD. Duh, maap sekali ya. Hari terakhir sebelum dua minggu malah dipakek buat nulis ini :')

Akhir kata, selamat membaca dan terima kasih loh bagi yang mau meninggalkan jejak :* :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis kecil itu terus saja mengumpat. Benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Niisan yang terus saja betah untuk diam. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya saja Ino termasuk dalam tipikal orang yang tak bisa diam. Setidaknya, Niisan bisa memberitahu namanya ke Ino— berjaga-jaga jika mereka tak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. Lagipula, apa yang salah dengan berkenalan? Ia tahu nama Ino—dan sudah menjadi timbal balik Ino tahu namanya.

Mengabaikan sekujur tubuh yang basah kuyup, Ino terus saja menggumam tak jelas. Bahkan termosnya yang baru ia beli berkemungkinan besar tak dapat digunakan kembali. Rumah pohonnya dan panti asuhan tempat Ino tak jauh, hanya sekitar dua ratus meter. Jadi kemungkinan untuk sakit karena hujan-hujanan cukup jauh. Pasti Mito-baachan juga paham mengenai polah tingkah salah satu anak asuh tertuanya itu.

Dengan pakaian yang basah kuyub itu, itu membuka pintu belakang—tepat di dekat dapur—panti asuhan pelan.

"Tadaima," ujarnya lesu. Perutnya yang terus keroncongan bahkan dihiraukan.

Mito yang tengah memasak pun hanya mengangguk pelan, "Okaeri." Wanita cantik di usia tuanya itu tetap tekun dengan sayuran yang ia potongi. Memasukkannya ke dalam panci rebusan besar sebelum melirik Ino sekilas.

"Ino, kenapa baru pulang—ASTAGA!" Sendok sayur besar tak berdosa pun ikut menjadi korban kekagetan Mito—melayang dengan sempurna mengenai kepala Ino.

Ino hanya menampilkan cengiran tak berdosanya saat Mito-baachan menatapnya dengan kilatan amarah. Ino sudah terbiasa jika terkena dampratan Mito-baachan, tapi hukuman yang didapatkan yang membuat Ino frustasi. Terkadang Ino disuruh mencuci piring seluruh penghuni panti, melakukan patroli guna memastikan adik-adik Ino tidur tepat waktu, hingga membuang kantung sampah yang besarnya dua kali besar tubuh Ino. Kali ini, ditambah lemparan sendok sayur pula.

"Tadi ada kakek-kakek tua, Baachan. Bukankah kita wajib menolong orang tua? Jadi, aku meminjamkan payungku padanya."

Mito Uzumaki nampak menghela nafas pelan—seolah mafhum dengan tingkah salah satu anak asuh tertuanya, "Lekaslah mandi, Ino. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Ino mengganguk paham, sebelum meletakkan termosnya di sembarang tempat, "Baachan tidak menyuruhku agar aku bersekolah, 'kan?"

"Lekas mandi, Ino!"

Dan seolah ia yang paling mengerti dirinya, Ino memberengut. _Aquamarine_nya memutar bosan. Sekolah. Sekolah. Sekolah. Kenapa semuanya harus diukur berdasarkan pendidikan? Lagipula, jika Ino bersekolah mungkin ia akan diejek, diolok atau entah diapakan karena statusnya yang menjadi anak panti.

"Jika Mito-baachan tetap akan membicarakan itu, jangan harap aku mau keluar kamar malam ini." Dengan begitu, malam ini kekeras kepalaan Ino yang mengambil alih. Membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas pasrah.

_Apa-apaan coba Mito-baachan? Kenapa bebal sekali?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Childhood ****by**** Ayam Rusa**

**Saya pemilik murni alur cerita**

**Semua pemeran milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Itachi U. — Ino Y.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak sebelum mandi hingga Ino berbaring di kamarnya, segala macam gerutuan terlontar. Pemilik surai pirang platina ini bahkan mengabaikan teriakan adik-adiknya untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Mulai dari pagi hingga malam, orang-orang di sekitar Ino seolah membuat tensinya naik.

Ino tahu dirinya. Meski usianya tidak memungkinkan untuk berpikir yang macam-macam, tetapi Ino mengerti mengenai apa itu kesulitan dan bagaimana rasanya merasa iri. Ia dan panti asuhan saja sudah cukup merasa sulit menghadapi beratnya beban biaya hidup yang harus ditanggung. Lalu kenapa Mito-baachan tetap bersikukuh menyuruh Ino sekolah? Apakah sekarang keelitan sekolah masih menjadi mode?

Bahkan dipikir berapa kali pun, Ino tahu jika berjualan lebih baik dari sekolah. Ia bisa belajar membaca buku di perpustakaan kota. Ino juga belajar hitungan dengan menonton televisi.

Jika Ino sanggup belajar sendiri, kenapa harus sekolah?

_Huh, tidak Mito-baachan, tidak Niisan, semuanya menyebalkan!_

Eh, Niisan?

Ino mengerjapkan matanya ragu. Posisinya yang tadi berbalik seketika saja terbangun—duduk di atas ranjangnya. Manik jernihnya melirik jam di nakas samping ranjang yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Gadis cantik Yamanaka ini nampak berpikir, sebelum memutuskan kembali merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas ranjang. Mengenyahkan pikiran macam-macam yang sempat singgah. Tidak, tidak! Ino tidak boleh memikirkannya.

"Abaikan saja dia, Ino. Dia tidak peduli padamu. Membiarkan dirimu tahu namanya saja tidak."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Ino kembali bangun. Melirik jendela kacanya yang masih basah. Hujan belum juga mereda—padahal malam semakin larut. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Ino bergegas turun dari ranjang—melipat selimut diranjangnya serapi yang Ino bisa. Dengan cekatan pula, si pirang ini mengobrak-abrik lemari kecil di samping ranjangnya—mencari plester demam atau obat apa pun itu. Kemudian Ino segera bergegas memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolah—yang sayangnya tak pernah terpakai olehnya.

Mungkin terdengar sedikit gamang, tapi Ino satu-satunya anak asuh yang memiliki uang jajan serta kamar sendiri di sini. Entah itu karena Ino memang yang tertua atau memang ada suatu hal yang membuat Ino teristimewakan di sini.

Apa pun itu, Ino tak ambil pusing. Ia juga mengambil beberapa lembar uang hasil berdagang onigiri di stasiun hari ini. Biarlah besok Ino tak berjualan—sesekali Ino juga perlu libur. Toh, liburan yang Ino ambil pasti akan menyenangkan karena ada Niisan.

Seolah kembali meneliti, Ino menatap tas berwarga ungunya dengan tatapan bingung. Apakah Ino sudah memasukkan semua yang diperlukan untuk Niisan? Atau mungkin ada yang kurang?

Perasaan bersalah mulai hinggap—ia yang mengajak Niisan untuk menginap, ia juga yang meninggalkan Niisan begitu saja. Padahal Niisan tak memiliki siapa pun yang dikenalnya kecuali Ino. Dan Ino marah hanya karena Niisan tak mau menceritakan dirinya? Pasti Mito-baachan akan menjewernya jika tahu perbuatan tak bertanggung jawab Ino ini.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah lengkap, Ino mengambil jas hujannya. Memakainya dengan hati -hati sebelum berjalan mengendap ke luar. Adik-adik panti Ino pasti sudah tidur—dan membuat keributan di malam hari bukanlah opsi yang baik.

Begitu kedua kaki mungilnya melewati kamar Mito-baachan, Ino berhenti. Seburuk apapun perilaku Ino, ia tetap harus menjaga agar tak membuat Mito-baachan khawatir. Dengan keyakinan itu pulalah, Ino membuka bangsal coklat di hadapannya, "Baachan?"

Mito nampak terkejut, sebelum menyembunyikan tumpukan kertasnya ke belakang punggung, "Ino? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Ino hanya mengernyit aneh menatap sesuatu yang nampak disembunyikan wanita Uzumaki ini, "Ino ingin membuang sampah. Mungkin Ino juga akan menginap di rumah pohon malam ini."

"Kau yakin? Hujannya masih deras, Ino-chan." Mito tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, Baachan. Ino bisa menjaga diri, kok," yakinnya sebelum menutup pintu—tanpa menunggu jawaban Mito.

Mito lagi-lagi menghela nafas sebelum memijat keningnya yang terasa berkedut, "Jika semua anak di sini sepertinya, mungkin aku akan segera mati."

.

.

.

.

.

Ino sengaja mengubah jalurnya dengan memutar. Dengan berbekal kecerdasannya, Ino berniat membelikan Niisan pakaian. Pasti Niisan juga risih harus memakai satu baju untuk dua hari. Walau Ino tak pernah berbelanja sendirian, tapi Ino yakin ia cukup pintar untuk mencari harga yang murah.

Dengan rintikan hujan yang masih deras, Ino membiarkan sepatu _boots_ miliknya beradu dengan beceknya air. Hari sudah cukup malam—dan beberapa toko di pusat kota sudah tutup. Hanya menyisakan beberapa, termasuk toko pakaian.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya—apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Bocah?"

Ino memberengut sebal mendengar sindiran pedas itu. Irisnya tanpa gentar mendelik. Bagaimanapun, Ino calon pembeli. Berani-beraninya seorang pegawai memperlakukan calon pembeli seperti itu!

"Yak, Orang tua! Kau pikir kau siapa? Kasar sekali dengan calon pembeli!"

Seketika pria paruh baya itu tertawa pelan, "Maaf, maaf. Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin membeli baju, Bocah?"

Ino melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, kepalanya melengos enggan. "Aku ingin baju untuk anak laki-laki berwajah boros."

Pria paruh baya itu menatap Ino tak mengerti. Ino yang meliriknya sekilas hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Maksudku, aku ingin membeli baju untuk anak laki-laki." Ino berjingkit, mengancang-ancang tinggi Niisan—Itachi dengan meletakkan tangannya di udara. "Tingginya sekitar ini ... uhm, dia juga memiliki badan yang kurus." Ino nampak kembali berpikir, "Dan berikan padaku yang harganya paling murah, Jisan."

—**Childhood—**

Hal yang pertama kali Ino lakukan ketika sampai adalah mengecek apakah Niisan sudah tidur atau belum. Namun yang didapatinya justru pemandangan yang membuat dua maniknya membulat. Seolah memastikan jika irisnya tak salah melihat, Ino kembali melempar pandangannya ke penjuru mana pun.

Tetap sama. Niisan tak ada di sini.

"Niisan?"

Di tengah dinginnya guyuran hujan serta udara malam yang menusuk, Ino merasakan pelupuknya memanas.

Ke mana Niisan?

Setelah meletakkan kantung plastiknya, Ino kembali menyambar jas hujan serta sepatu _boots_nya. Kedua tungkai kakinya sudah siap untuk keluar—mencari Niisan. Airmata yang merembes mengalir begitu saja melewati dua pipi gembulnya seolah terabai.

_Niisan ke mana?_

_Bagaimana jika Niisan kehujanan?_

_Bukankah Niisan tidak bisa bertemu banyak orang?_

_Niisan pasti akan tersesat!_

_Jika Niisan keluar, Niisan pasti akan sakit!_

Seolah baru menyadari kesalahannya, Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri sembari memukul kepalanya berulang. Mengucapkan kata bodoh-bodoh-bodoh tanpa henti. Andai saja Ino tidak keras kepala, andai saja Ino tak egois. Mungkin ... mungkin tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Jika saja Ino kemari lebih cepat, Niisan tidak mungkin pergi tanpa memakai payung yang sengaja Ino tinggalkan untuknya. Niisan tak mungkin membiarkan dirinya sendiri berkeliling seperti orang gila di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur Uzushio.

"Ino?"

Setidaknya sebelum tubuh kuyub itu berdiri di ambang kusen pintu dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca oleh Ino. Meski di sini gelap, Ino tahu jika kedua obsidian yang biasanya menusuk itu menatapnya dengan pandangan lega.

"Niisan!"

**Bruk!**

Dan sebelum Itachi menjawab, tubuhnya terlebih dahulu ditabrak dengan pelukan kencang Ino. Sesekali suara plastik jas hujan Ino yang bergeser menginterupsi keduanya. Namun sepertinya Ino tak berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua lengannya mengamit punggung Itachi tanpa ampun. Bahkan status tubuh Itachi yang basah kuyub seolah terabai olehnya—Ino semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Itachi.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku ..."

Kedua tangan Itachi yang tadinya menggantung bebas di kedua sisi tubuhnya terangkat. Mendekap gadis kecil—yang entah mengapa menghangatkannya—ini erat. Seakan dengan pelukannya saja, Itachi sanggup menjawab segala ucapan Ino. Nyatanya, si sulung Uchiha ini tetap membiarkan saat tangisan Ino semakin kencang. Walau tak mengerti apa alasan Ino menangis, tapi Itachi mengerti mengapa ia tetap membiarkan Ino menangis di dadanya.

Karena ... karena hatinya semakin menghangat saat tangisan itu menyebut dirinya.

—**Childhood—**

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan sementara payung pemberian seorang gadis cantik justru diabaikannya?"

Itachi hanya diam mendengar celotehan Ino. Tidak hanya cerewet, sepertinya gadis ini juga memiliki kepercayaan diri teramat tinggi—meski Itachi sendiri juga mengakui Ino termasuk cantik untuk ukuran gadis seusianya. "Aku mencarimu."

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap-usap rambut Itachi menggunakan handuk hanya untuk mendengus, "Bagaimana mungkin seseorang mencari orang lain di tempat yang tak pernah ia kelilingi sebelumnya?" Ino terkikik geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku hanya terbawa perasaan."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Terbawa perasaan apa?"

"Lupakan. Lanjutkan saja."

Ino menggembungkan pipinya sebal mendengar penuturan tanggung Niisan sebelum kembali mengusap lembut handuk putih kecil itu ke surai Itachi. Jika kalian bertanya dari mana Ino bisa mendapat kesimpulan untuk melakukan hal itu, tentu saja Ino mendapatkannya dari serial dorama. Meski sering menonton dorama percintaan atau entah apa lagi, Ino tetap tak mengerti maksud apa yang dikatakan para pemerannya. Jadi, hanya perilaku mereka saja yang menjadi pengawasan Ino.

"Nah, selesai."

Ino meletakkan handuknya asal sebelum menyambar kaos putih polos serta jeans tiga perempat yang baru dibelinya tadi. Ino tidak tahu ukuran Niisan, jadi ia membeli ukuran yang umum digunakan anak remaja, di samping mencari harga yang paling murah tentunya. Yah, walau Ino tetap tak mengerti mengapa wajah tua Niisan—Itachi itu disebut usia remaja.

Sekali lagi, Ino berterima kasih pada Mito-baachan yang memberinya uang jajan yang kelewat banyak.

"Niisan, ganti pakaianmu." Ino menyodorkan satu setel pakaian yang dibelinya asal dari toko tadi.

Lain Ino, lain pula Itachi. Pemuda tampan itu justru menatap pakaian yang disodorkan Ino dan Ino secara bergantian. Ino pun yang ditatap seperti itu memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, "Kenapa tidak segera ganti baju, Niisan?"

"Kau ingin melihatku berganti baju?"

Mendengar ucapan Niisan yang terkesan ambigu itu, Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Aku sering kok mengganti pakaian adik laki-laki di panti asuhan."

Mau tak mau, Itachi menatap horor Ino disertai dengan kerutan dahi. Ia baru sadar jika bukan hanya dirinya, Ino sendiri pun tak pernah berinteraksi dengan makhluk berbeda kelamin selain adiknya di panti asuhan—serta Shikaku Nara sepertinya.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Jadi Niisan mau aku yang menggantikan baju?"

**CTAK!**

"Ittai! Niisan-baka! Kenapa—"

"Berbalik."

Ino menelan salivanya ngeri. Jika Niisan sudah mengeluarkan nada mengerikan seperti itu, pasti keselamatannya akan terancam. Jadi, tanpa menjawab apapun, Ino membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Niisan—yang entah tengah melakukan apa. Huh, menyebalkan!

Gerutuan serta cacian tajam Ino memenuhi rumah pohon kecil itu. Mengabaikan ucapan-ucapan Ino, Itachi justru merasa jika wajahnya menghangat. Ia Uchiha jenius. Tentu saja pertanyaan polos-nan-bodoh Ino itu tertangkap lain bagi otaknya. Tak berselang lama, imajinasi liarnya justru mengambil alih. Bagaimana jika—sebentar ... apa tadi?

_ITACHI UCHIHA! APA KAU BARU SAJA BERPIKIRAN MESUM DENGAN BOCAH DELAPAN TAHUN?_

Jika Itachi sudah sampai di Konoha nanti, mungkin hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah menebas kepala Uchiha Shisui yang selalu mencekoki mata polos Itachi dengan film-film tak jelas. Gara-gara Shisui, pikirannya juga ikut-ikutan ngelantur terlalu jauh. Selain itu, Itachi juga harus cepat-cepat mencari pacar supaya pikirannya tidak terkontaminasi plus jelalatan dengan bocah kecil di bawah umur—di sini Itachi Uchiha tak menyadari umurnya sendiri rupanya.

"Niisan, sudah belum?"

"Jangan berbalik sebelum aku yang menyuruhmu."

Lagi-lagi Ino mendengus sebal. Mungkin besok Ino harus ke perpustakaan Uzushio untuk mencari tahu apa penyebab seorang ayah atau saudara laki-laki uring-uringan tak jelas. Tadinya mencela, lalu berbaik hati memberi nasihat plus diberi senyuman manis, belum lagi tingkah perhatiannya berbagi payung dengan Ino, kemudian membuatnya menangis. Sekarang justru kembali mengeluarkan mode setannya.

Tapi ... jika dipikirkan kembali, ini pertama kalinya Ino dekat dengan anak laki-laki selain adik-adiknya. Apalagi, Niisan ini usianya lebih tua dibanding Ino. Meski auranya tidak sebijak Shikaku-jisan, namun ada hal lain yang membuat Ino merasakan kehangatan.

Uhm, seperti kehangatan yang membuatnya selalu nyaman dan merasa aman. Pokoknya, kehangatannya berbeda dari kehangatan yang Ino rasakan sebelum-sebelumnya. Dari Mito-baachan, dari saudara pantinya, bahkan dari Shikaku-jisan sekali pun.

Mungkin, Ino juga bisa mencari tentang ini di perpustakaan besok.

"Berbaliklah."

Mendengar abaan itu, Ino berbalik. Atensinya menatap penuh rambut setengah basah Niisan hingga ujung kakinya. Tak lama, dahinya berkerut. Jika memakai pakaian seperti ini, Ino seperti pernah melihat Niisan sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" Niisan memposisikan dirinya duduk senyaman mungkin di samping Ino yang malah melamun. Hujan mulai mereda, tetapi dinginnya malam sama sekali tak berkurang.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat Niisan di televisi," tutur Ino polos.

Seorang yang dipanggil Niisan oleh Ino itu—Itachi—menghela nafas pelan sebelum menepuk kepala pirang si Yamanaka yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Wajahku mungkin pasaran."

Yah, Itachi benar, 'kan? Semua Uchiha memiliki iris obsidian serta surai gelap. Jadi mungkin yang diketahui Ino itu para Uchiha lain.

Ino hanya mengangguk, membiarkan keheningan mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Meskipun keadaan sekeliling gelap, Ino masih sangat sadar jika Niisan masih berada tepat di samping Ino. Merasa tak nyaman dengan kesunyian dalam gelap, akhirnya Ino buka suara, "Niisan ingin pulang kapan? Aku sudah membawakan uang untuk membeli tiket kereta."

"Mungkin ..." Niisan Ino itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, "besok."

"Oh ..." Ino hanya menjawab seadanya. Ia tak bisa berbohong saat sisi terburuknya merasa tak rela. Baru saja Ino merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari siapa pun sebelumnya, secepat itu pulalah kehangatan itu akan segera hilang.

Baik Ino atau Itachi memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Mungkin Ino merasa tak rela, tapi Itachi merasa jauh lebih tak rela. Ingin sekali ia memboyong Ino jika tak menyadari sebentar lagi dirinya akan meninggalkan Jepang. Keinginan itu mungkin harus Itachi tahan—entah untuk berapa tahun yang akan datang.

"Ino?"

"Hm?" Itachi tak bergeming saat merasa beban mendarat di bahunya.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Ino memejamkan matanya.

Terkadang kebebasan itu membebani. Itachi baru paham makna kalimat ini. Sekian tahun terkurung dengan aturan dan doktrin macam-macam membuatnya haus akan kebebasan. Namun saat kebebasan singkat itu diraihnya, Itachi semakin menginginkan kebebasan yang lain. Inilah sikap buruk manusia, mereka tak pernah puas dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan.

Itachi ingin bisa bersama Ino lebih lama. Sama rasanya dengan Itachi sang sulung yang ingin selalu menjaga adiknya Sasuke setiap saat.

"Niisan?"

"Hn?"

"Aku ngantuk."

Tanpa berucap apapun, Itachi menegakkan kepala Ino yang bersandar di bahunya. Kemudian dengan cepat mengambil selimut yang teronggok di kantung plastik. Karena selimut yang dibawa Ino dua, maka Itachi memutuskan untuk menggunakan salah satunya sebagai bantal. Sementara yang lain ia gunakan untuk menghangatkan Ino.

Bagai seorang ayah yang menjaga buah hatinya, Itachi menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas leher Ino. Pandangan khawatir Itachi tak dapat ia sembunyikan begitu menatap Ino yang nampak kelelahan. Sebagai seorang yang seharusnya hanya tahu bermain dan belajar, Ino justru memilih takdir lain. Pasti berat untuk Ino.

"Tidurlah, Ino. Aku akan menjagamu." Diusapnya lembut surai pirang itu.

Keduanya diam, sebelum mendadak Ino merasa kedua _aquamarine_ miliknya berair. Dalam kegelapan malam, Ino menangis tanpa suara. Membiarkan airmatanya menetes membasahi selimut yang ia gunakan sebagai alas kepala.

"Niisan?"

"Hn."

"Bisakah Niisan berbaring di sampingku?"

Meski Niisan tak menjawab, Ino tahu jika seorang yang baru dikenalnya sehari itu memposisikan dirinya berbaring senyaman mungkin di sebelah Ino. Suasana sunyi semakin mendukung airmata Ino turun. "Kenapa aku selalu merasa iri? Aku benci diriku sendiri, Niisan. Aku ... aku ingin seperti mereka juga." Kali ini, ia tak menyembunyikan isakan pilunya. Ino tidak bisa. Ino tak akan sanggup. Kenapa kebahagian selalu terasa semu bagi Ino?

Tubuh tegap itu kemudian berbaring menyamping, memutar tubuh mungil Ino agar menghadap ke arahnya. Walau gelap, namun seluruh tubuh Itachi bisa merasa kepedihan dari airmata Ino. Dengan perlahan, Itachi merengkuh tubuh Ino dalam dekapannya. Menekan kuat kepala gadis kecil itu supaya semakin tenggelam di dadanya—berharap agar semua yang ingin Itachi ucapkan tersampaikan.

"Sekarang. Untuk saat ini. Aku di sini, Ino."

Ino semakin terisak dalam. Ya, Ino memang cerdas. Ia pintar. Ia bisa berhitung. Tapi Ino tak memiliki apa yang para bocah kecil umumnya miliki. Mainan yang banyak. Kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Tak perlu memikirkan apa pun selain belajar dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain.

Bahkan teman pun, Ino tak pernah punya. Satu-satunya yang Ino anggap teman hanyalah Nara Shikaku. Ino merasa sepi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Benar-benar sepi.

Meski Ino tak pernah mengeluh mengenai rasa sepinya. Yamanaka Ino hanya ingin semua orang bisa melihatnya sebagai Ino yang ceria—tidak seperti Ino bocah panti yang patut dikasihani. Nyatanya, Ino tak sanggup jika harus demikian untuk waktu yang lama.

Ia hanya gadis kecil delapan tahun yang senantiasa berharap segala sesuatu membahagiakan. Tetapi takdir lain memaksanya untuk menikung. Ino hanya seorang gadis kecil biasa. Bocah sama yang ingin mendapat sesuatu yang sama seperti selayaknya anak lain.

Dan dengan begitu pula, di malam sunyi pasca hujan, sepasang anak kecil itu terlarut dalam kedinginan hati berlapis pelukan hangat. Untuk malam ini, biarkanlah kehangatan tubuh yang berbicara.

.

.

.

.

.

Awal musim gugur keesokan hari, dedaunan mulai terombang-ambing tak tentu arah oleh angin. Meski udara cukup menusuk, tetapi tak menyurutkan niat orang-orang untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka sebagaimana seharusnya. Ya, seharusnya hal yang paling utama di tengah musim gugur adalah pakaian berlapis hangat. Tapi tidak, dua anak itu memutuskan untuk tetap dengan pakaian mereka.

Itachi Uchiha—dengan kaos putih polos berlengan pendek serta celana jeans sebatas bawah lutut—nampak santai menautkan jemarinya ke jemari kecil Yamanaka Ino—yang justru menggunakan gaun selutut tanpa lengan. Rambut pirang pendek Ino dihiasi jepit rambut di sisi kiri. Keduanya nampak bahagia—meski salah seorang di antara memasang wajah sedatar aspal.

"Niisan mau ke mana?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Niisan itu tak kunjung menjawab, keduanya hanya terus berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Ya, Niisan itu adalah Itachi Uchiha—sang sulung Uchiha—yang beberapa jam lalu nyaris menyandang gelar gelandangan jika tak ada malaikat manis bermanik sebening lautan yang menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu sekaligus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri ingin ke mana?"

Meski yang ditanyai bertanya balik, Ino sama sekali tak merasa keberatan. Gadis kecil bersurai pirang itu sudah mengerti mengenai Niisannya. Kemarin malam, pemuda berambut legam itu bercerita segala tentang dirinya. Kecuali nama dan keluarganya.

Ino mengerti Niisan ini harus lulus sekolah dasar di usia sembilan tahun.

Ino tahu jika Niisan paling suka kubis dan tidak terlalu menyukai daging.

Ino juga paham jika Niisan gemar berkeliling ke warung tradisional—tetapi itu nyaris tak pernah terwujud karena rutinitasnya. Ia bahkan tahu jika Niisan anak sulung dan memiliki adik yang seumuran dengan Ino. Dari bagaimana adik Niisan hingga keluarganya yang memaksa Niisan selalu sempurna.

Ino bahkan satu-satunya perempuan yang disentuh Niisannya selain ibunya.

Oleh karena itu, Ino ingin sekali memberi apa yang tak bisa Niisan dapatkan saat pulang nanti.

"Aku ingin ke taman kota saja. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Bagaimana?"

Seorang yang Ino panggil Niisan itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat menyahuti apapun.

Dan begitulah sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya berisi keheningan. Untung saja tak banyak yang menyadari jika salah satu yang berjalan di kerumunan itu si Uchiha sulung yang sering keluar masuk televisi seolah tanpa sensor.

"Niisan, sebentar." Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Sementara Niisan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Berjongkoklah."

Itachi sebenarnya sangat ingin mengajukan protes, namun Ino sudah terlebih dahulu menarik bahunya agar turun. Untung saja ini masih pagi, jika tidak mungkin ia akan menanggung malu teramat sangat. Berjongkok di tengah trotoar dengan pakaian ala kadarnya pada musim gugur—ini adalah hal memalukan ke sekian kalinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah, Niisan! Sebentar lagi selesai."

Itachi merasa rambutnya tertarik-tarik. Belum lagi jemari Ino yang terasa menyentuh lembut surainya. Apapun yang Ino lakukan, itu akan mengubah model rambutnya. Begitu pulang dari sini, pasti Mikoto akan bertanya yang macam-macam.

"Selesai deh!"

Si sulung Uchiha ini langsung beranjak berdiri sembari menyentuh bagian belakang rambutnya. Sementara Ino yang berdiri di belakangnya terkikik menang. Oke, mungkin Itachi harus sesekali mengalah pada Ino yang terus-menerus membantunya.

"Niisan kelihatan lucu kalau begitu." Ino mengerling pada Itachi. Pemuda itu sudah bersiap melepas ikatan kunciran rambutnya jika saja wajah Ino yang memberengut itu tak tampak. "Jangan dilepas. Itu untuk tanda jika kita bertemu suatu hari nanti."

Itachi menghela nafas, "Tidak perlu tanda, aku pasti akan mengenalimu lebih dulu."

"Oh ya? Bisa saja Niisan justru yang melupakanku lebih dulu." Ino tetap bersikeras, kini justru melipat tangannya di dada sembari menatap Niisannya sengit, "Jika Niisan tak mau dikuncir, aku marah." Si pirang itu justru terlihat sedang merajuk.

Suasana hati seorang gadis kecil lebih parah dibanding adik laki-laki yang manja. Hal yang baru diketahui Itachi saat bersama Ino.

"Baiklah." Pada akhirnya Itachi menurut. Jemarinya kembali bertaut ke jemari Ino yang tadi sempat terlepas, "Asal kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus mencariku. Cari aku sampai aku bisa menemukanmu."

Meski Ino tak mengerti makna perkataan Niisan—Itachi—namun ia tetap mengangguk patuh, "Jika aku yang mencari Niisan, pastikan Niisan akan segera mengenaliku."

Tanpa berniat menjawab, Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya. Menatap taman kota yang semakin dekat dengan jarak pandangnya dengan tatapan senang. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan bagaimana bermain di sana. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Ino?"

Ino menoleh, "Niisan senang?"

Yang dipanggil Niisan tak menjawab, obsidiannya menatap pemandangan di hadapannya tak percaya. Mau tak mau, bibir Ino melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman manis. Ino akan ikut senang jika Niisan merasa senang.

"Terima kasih ... Ino."

Dan sebelum Ino bisa menjawab ucapannya, tubuhnya berbalik menyamping sebuah kecupan dalam di dahinya yang memang tak berponi. Kedua tangan besar Niisan menangkup pipi Ino, sementara Ino di biarkan memasang wajah kaget. Entah karena kehangatan di pipi Ino atau memang tubuh kecilnya yang seolah dipeluk oleh tubuh tegap Niisan, Ino merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Kali ini Ino membiarkan maniknya bersembunyi. Abaikan sesaat jantung Ino yang ingin melompat, lupakan tentang pakaian ala kadarnya di tengah musim gugur, tak perlu berpikir bagaimana hari esok jika Niisan tak ada. Biarkan saja ... biarkan saja Ino keras kepala menikmati kebersamaan hangat ini. Kebersamaan yang mungkin tak akan bisa nikmati di masa mendatang.

Tidak dalam waktu dekat.

_Niisan... perasaan apa ini?_

Itachi melepas kecupannya. Menatap Ino dengan mata kelam berbinar yang tak pernah Ino temui sebelumnya. "Ayo."

Ini bukanlah Niisan yang Ino tahu. Bukan Niisan yang berekspresi triplek, bukan Niisan yang gemar berkata ketus, tidak pula Niisan yang menatap tajam.

Niisan ini... Niisan yang selalu Ino harapkan. Niisan Ino yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

Balas yang non login dahulu XD

Buat **amay** : Wkwk, begitulah deritanya memiliki wajah peot nan keriputan hani XD. Aduh, maap kalo sedih-sembari menyodorkan tisu-

Untuk **JelLyFisH** : Oke, ini udah dilanjut kok :*

**Shiroe Ino** : Aduh, makasih :* :* :*. Saya korban film soalnya, jadi yah beginilah jadinya T_T. Makasih ya komentarnya sayang :* :* :*

Kak **el Cierto** : Kak el cepetan kambek juga biar ItaIno makin rame T_T/kibarin bendera OTP/. Makasih banyak loh komentarnya kak el :* :* :*. Terkadang orang jenius memang mendekati wajah boros kok :3 /dianya sambil ngliatin poto suami yang syudah tiada T_T

Untuk yang lain, silahkan cek inbox masing-masing :* :* :*.

Saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada siapa pun yang berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya di sini :* :* {()}. Juga meminta maaf kalau ada yang berharap cerita ini akan menjadi bagus.

Duh, cerita singkat ini akan tamat di chapter kurang dari lima XD. Karena sesuai dengan judulnya, maka yang akan dibahas ketika mereka masih berusia seukuran anak kecil. Makanya alurnya juga lambat T_T. Saya bukan ahlinya dalam hal alur pelis :')

Bigluv untuk yang favorit, follow, bahkan mau meninggalkan jejaknya :* :* :* /bungkuk dalam-sedalam-dalamnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Sosok tiga belas tahun itu nampak menikmati pasir yang melekat di pakaiannya. Dengan wajah cerah khas marganya, ia kembali mengambil beberapa pasir untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam gelas-gelas kecil—ukuran istana pasir. Meski pasir di taman kota Uzushio tak mirip dengan pasir pantai, namun figur berahang tegas itu tetap antusias.

Karena terlalu antusiasnya, gadis cilik yang mengajaknya berkeliling pun terlupa.

Itachi Uchiha nampak sangat menikmati permainannya.

Wajah ayu yang hanya menatapnya dari ayunan berjarak lima meter itu bahkan semakin menekuk sebal. Ino menggembungkan pipinya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya agar ayunan yang ia duduki terdorong. Tapi sepertinya nihil—mainkan khas kanak-kanak itu bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Semakin bertambah pula hal yang membuat Ino menyesal mengajak Niisan bermain.

_Lagipula ... umur Niisan berapa, sih? Kenapa tua bangka seperti itu masih mau bermain pasir? Mana pasirnya baru kehujanan kemarin malam._

Sedari tadi, Ino panggil tak sekalipun Niisan menjawab. Jika saja Ino bisa, mungkin sudah semenjak tadi ia turun lalu menampar keriput itu. Sayangnya Ino tak bisa ke sana—lebih tepatnya badannya terlalu pendek untuk menapaki tanah. Naik ke ayunan tadi saja, Ino digendong Niisan—dan si Keriput menyebalkan itu justru seenak jidatnya meninggalkan Ino dengan permainannya sendiri.

Oh Kami, kenapa Ino harus menolong seorang penuaan dini yang tak tahu diri seperti Niisan?

"Niisan menyebalkan!" Ino hampir menangis saat obsidian legam itu sama sekali tak menoleh. "Aku ingin turun!" Ia berteriak kencang.

Itachi seketika menoleh, menatap wajah memerah yang masih berada di atas ayunan. Uchiha sulung ini merutuki dirinya yang meninggalkan Ino begitu saja—hanya untuk membangun istana pasir yang tak jua jadi. Dengan tergesa Itachi berdiri—setengah berlari menghampiri Ino yang masih menahan tangis.

Untungnya, taman bermain di kota tengah sepi. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Itachi akan menjadi pelaku utama segala asumsi kejahatan anak di bawah umur.

"Ada apa?" Dengan pakaian yang masih terkena pasir di beberapa bagian, Itachi berjongkok di hadapan gadis cilik yan masih terisak.

"Niisan jahat!" Ino menahan sesenggukan. "Aku tidak bisa turun." Ia terisak histeris—kali ini menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangan.

Figur jenius itu menghela napas pelan. Menghadapi seorang bocah cilik perempuan berkali lipat lebih sulit dari yang Itachi bayangkan. Bahkan terasa beribu kali lebih berat dibanding mengurus Sasuke yang tengah manja padanya.

Ia tetap diam. Mengamati wajah yang bersembunyi di balik kedua telapak tangan itu dengan seksama—hal yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan untuk esok dan seterusnya. Entah mengapa, Itachi tak merasa sedikitpun bersalah menatap Ino yang menangis kali ini, berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Setidaknya tangisan Ino kali ini bukan karena kesedihan atau semacamnya.

Ino yang telah mereda tangisannya mengintip ekspresi Niisan dari celah jemarinya yang terbuka. Harapan Ino untuk mendapati raut khawatir, bersalah ataupun kecewa lenyap. Niisan tetap memasang wajah sedatar triplek dengan tingkat kebekuan pandangan maksimal.

Sekal lagi, sedatar triplek dengan tingkat kebekuan pandangan maksimal.

Si pirang cilik ini benar-benar tak habis pikir, apakah Niisan tak memiliki stok ekspresi lain selain begitu-begitu saja? Dan ke mana seorang yang nampak begitu hangat kemarin malam?

Ah, kemarin malam mungkin Ino hanya bermimpi.

Tapi jika bermimpi, kenapa pelukannya terasa sampai pagi hari?

"Sudah?"

Ino menghentikan pemikirannya saat sosok di hadapannya menurunkan kedua tangan Ino yang menutupi wajahnya. Obsidiannya menghangat—dan inilah seorang yang Ino rasakan pelukannya kemarin.

Seorang yang sama juga telah membuat Ino merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ayah. Mungkin.

"Aku tak bisa turun." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya manja—dan entah mengapa itu membuat Itachi ingin sekali mengecupnya.

Eh?

Mengenyahkan pemikiran tak layak umur itu, Itachi bertanya, "Tak jadi minta didorong?"

Ino membuang muka—pura-pura ngambek. Membuat Itachi teringat akan adiknya yang juga sering bertingkah seperti itu ketika merengek. Pewaris utama Uchiha ini tersenyum simpul sebelum berdiri di belakang Ino, bersiap untuk mendorong ayunan.

"HUA!" Ino memekik senang ketika ayunan yang ia duduki semakin melambung. Wajah sendu pasca menangisnya bahkan tak dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang berarti. "Niisan, lebih tinggi, ya?"

Tanpa berniat menjawab, Itachi menuruti kemauan Ino. Menikmati detik demi detik hal yang tak bisa ia dapatkan di Konoha nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Childhood**

**Sebuah cerita fiksi dari Ayam Rusa**

**Itachi U. — Ino Y.**

**Waspada! Lautan typo, nista serta OOC**

.

.

.

.

.

"Niisan, gendong aku!" rengek Ino manja. Itachi pun hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi tingkah si pirang ini.

"Ye!" Ino segera memeluk leher Itachi saat Niisan Ino itu berjongkok memunggungi Ino. Entah terlalu bersemangat atau memang Itachi yang belum siap, Uchiha sulung itu nyaris tersungkur ke depan saat tiba-tiba Ino melompat ke punggungnya.

"Kau ingin ke mana?"

Ino menggeleng—terlihat dari gerakannya di punggung Itachi. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepala dengan nyaman di punggung Niisan—yang terasa begitu nyaman. Bahkan lebih nyaman dibanding kasur empuk Ino di panti sekalipun.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Niisan, Ino justru terkikik geli, "Hihi ..."

Sekali lagi, Itachi memasang wajar datar.

"Punggung Niisan hangat. Aku jadi ingin selalu digendong Niisan kalau begini." Ino kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Mencium aroma baju baru yang ia belikan kemarin malam.

"_Hihi ... aku senang digendong Niisan."_

Sekelebat kenangan Itachi bersama Sasuke melintas. Ia menghentikan langkah tanpa tujuannya. Mengingat segala hal yang membuat adik kecilnya iri padanya, semua tentang Sasuke yang selalu ingin seperti kakaknya, Sasuke yang mati-matian ingin mendapat perhatian Fugaku.

"_Jika Niisan sudah lulus Sekolah Atas nanti, aku pasti juga sudah lulus Sekolah Dasar."_

Dan Sasuke yang menganggap Itachi adalah orang terhebat yang pernah ia temui.

"Niisan?" Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya ketika Itachi menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia menengok dari balik punggung Itachi—pemuda itu menatap lurus ke jalanan di depannya.

"Sasuke ..." gumam Itachi lirih—namun Ino tentu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kedua iris biru kehijauan itu mengerjap bingung ketika gumaman Niisan terdengar jelas ke telinganya. Sasuke? Apa nama Niisan itu Sasuke?

Ah, ini memudahkan Ino untuk bertemu dengan Niisan di masa yang akan datang.

"Niisan, Niisan baik-baik saja?" Ino kembali menengok dari balik bahu Itachi—namun pemuda itu masih bergeming. Sosok mungil delapan tahun itu tersenyum singkat sebelum menarik pipi Itachi, membuat sang pemilik manik kelam itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Niisan baik-baik saja?" Ino mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Mencoba untuk tak membuat gadis kecil ini lebih khawatir, Itachi bergumam, "Hm."

Ino tertawa kecil sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung tegap Niisan. Sementara Ino sibuk mencari kehangatannya, Itachi justru tetap melangkah tanpa pasti. Tak ada yang menarik di pertengahan musim gugur ini. Hanya dedaunan tumbang yang terkadang hinggap.

"Niisan, ayo kita menyewa sepeda." Penuturan Ino ini tentu membuat Itachi menatap si pirang di gendongannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Bersepeda katanya?

Seumur-umur, membayangkan dirinya sendiri menaiki sepeda adalah hal ke sekian yang terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Bukan apa-apa, syarat superior bagi seorang pewaris utama sepertinya tak memberi waktu barang sedikit pun melakukan hal yang tak ada sangkut-paut dengan Uchiha.

"Aku tidak bisa bersepeda."

"Eh?" Ino kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Tidak bisa?"

Uchiha sulung itu tak perlu menjawab kembali untuk membenarkan pertanyaan Ino.

"Hihihi ..." Setan cilik serupa Ino tentu memilki beribu alasan untuk memaksa Niisan serupa Itachi menuruti kemauannya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti sebelum berkata, "Niisan, bisa turunkan aku?"

Sedetik kemudian Ino sudah menapaki kakinya ke tanah. Jemarinya turun untuk mengenggam jemari Itachi kuat. Kali ini si Yamanaka kecil yang menuntun Uchiha ternama melangkah. "Aku pasti mengajari Niisan. Tenang saja, Ino Yamanaka itu bidadari luar dalam." Ino terkekeh sendiri mendengar penuturan penuh percaya dirinya.

Meski Itachi tak menjawab, diam-diam pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir di wajahnya itu menatap Ino dengan senyuman tertahan. Tautan jemari di bawah sana pun semakin erat. Membiarkan angin beku yang membelai keduanya terbantahkan oleh genggaman yang tak ingin saling kehilangan.

Jika bisa, mungkin Itachi Uchiha akan menukar semua yang ia punya dengan kebebasan seperti ini.

Bebas. Hangat. Juga menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino melompat-lompat kecil saat melewati bagian lain dari taman kota Uzushio yang dipenuhi dengan pohon mapel. Aroma khas air hujan yang turun kemarin masih sangat terasa—belum lagi guguran daun kecoklatan yang membelai jalanan setapak ini.

Betapa menyenangkannya jika Ino bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk menikmati hal-hal seperti ini.

"Ah, itu tempat penyewaan sepedanya." Ia bersorak girang sebelum setengah berlari menghampiri deretan sepeda berbagai model. Menyeret Itachi untuk bergegas mempercepat langkah keduanya.

Namun begitu Ino sudah berapa di antara deretan sepeda itu, Itachi terlupakan. Sosok cilik yang begitu cantik itu terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dalam memilih sepeda. Dan Itachi memang tak berniat menganggu kegiatan Ino. Bisa lain ceritanya jika ia ikut ke sana lalu penjajan sewa sepeda itu tahu jika ia adalah Itachi Uchiha.

Karena itulah, Itachi lebih memilih untuk menunggu Ino seraya menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang menggelitiknya di bawah salah satu pohon. Mungkin Konoha jauh lebih indah saat musim gugur dibanding Uzushio. Tapi Itachi tak pernah bisa menikmati hembusan angin yang menggoda seperti ini.

Sulung dua bersaudara ini tersenyum miris jika mengingat dirinya sendiri yang selalu terkurung di balik megahnya mansion utama Uchiha. Menatap matahari pun seolah hal yang jarang dilakukan Itachi. Yang ia tahu adalah menjadi yang terbaik dan selalu melakukan segala hal untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Bahkan dengan Sasuke yang hakikatnya adik Itachi sendiri, ia merasa terbatasi dinding kokoh yang tinggi.

Jika bersama keluarga sendiri saja merasa lain, lalu apa kabar dengan dunia luar?

"Niisan!"

Obsidian miliknya teralih—menatap Ino yang tengah menuntun sepeda dengan ekspresi berbinar. Seketika saja matanya memincing tak suka menatap sepeda yang dua kali lebih besar dibanding Ino.

Model sepeda perempuan? Itachi tentu masih bisa menerima ini.

Beroda tiga? Uhm, cukup masuk akal bagi ia yang belum bisa menaiki sepeda.

Dan berwarna ungu? Yang benar saja!

"Niisan, ini sepeda yang paling bagus," Ino berujar girang—seakan sudah memahami gengsi si wajah-peot-namun-tampan ini yang tentu akan memprotes keras.

"Aku tidak butuh sepeda bagus." Dan jika Itachi tengah dalam kerumunan para Uchiha, mereka pasti heboh mendengar kalimat utuh yang cukup panjang dari pemuda superior ini.

"Niisan ..." Ino kembali merajuk. Sepedanya telah terjagang dengan sempurna—menyisakan sepasang sosok di bawah umur yang tengah beradu argumen. Ino segera menghampiri Itachi, menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya memohon, "Ya?"

Lagi-lagi pewaris utama Uchiha ini harus membuang segala macam idealismenya. Hanya demi gadis kecil yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya. Hanya demi dia.

Oh, terkadang dunia memang apalah-apalah sekali.

—Childhood—

"Niisan, kayuh sepedanya."

"Aduh-duh, jangan bergetar."

"Niisan, jangan seenaknya berniat menghancurkan sepeda orang."

"Niisan, ayo-ayo. Kayuh seperti itu."

Entah apalagi yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu ketika pemuda berwajah boros selaku Niisan lagi dan lagi tak bisa mengayuh sepeda ataupun menyetir dengan benar dengan menabrakkannya ke pohon-pohon terdekat. Ino tak akan pernah menyangka jika mengajari seseorang bersepeda akan lebih susah dibanding menggantikan popok adik-adiknya di panti asuhan.

"Niisan bisa mengendarainya ke arah yang lapang bukan? Kenapa harus selalu menabraki pohon, sih?" gerutu Ino frustasi. Padahal ia telah memilih jalanan setapak sepi yang cukup lebar. Tapi tetap saja Niisan mengendarai sepedanya untuk menabrak pohon. Apaan-apaan coba?

Kini keduanya tengah duduk di bangku tepian taman. Napas Ino nampak tak teratur, begitu juga Itachi yang tiba-tiba merasa dungu saat menaiki sepeda. Sepeda yang Ino sewa pun sedikit terlihat tak berbentuk—Ino meringis tertahan menatapnya. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada orang tua yang menyewakannya nanti?

"Niisan?"

"Hn."

"Aku tidak pernah bersepeda." Ino menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Itachi. "Aku bisa bersepeda, tapi tidak pernah berkeliling dengan sepeda. Akan terdengar lucu jika penjajan onigiri di stasiun menggunakan sepeda untuk berjualan." Ia terkikik sendiri setelah mengatakannya. Padahal bagi Itachi tak ada hal lucu yang harus ditertawakan dari kalimat Ino.

"Aku juga ingin sebenarnya." Ino menghela napas dalam. Memandang pucuk terjauhh dari tatapannya. "Ingin sekali malah ... bersepeda lalu berkeliling." Ino tersenyum miris menatap lurus ke depan. "Bersepeda, bermain, pergi ke sekolah ... hanya itu." Itachi hanya diam ketika merasakan bahunya basah.

"Tapi gadis panti yang miskin seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya ... hiks ..."

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kepala pirang yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik bahu Itachi. Mengenggam lengan Itachi kuat-kuat. Bahkan dunia ini terasa begitu tidak adil untuk orang kaya ataupun seorang yang serba kekurangan.

"Aku juga ingin ... ingin sekali ..." Tangisan pilu itu semakin memekikan telinga pemuda tiga belas tahun ini. Tetapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menenangkan Ino. Hidupnya tak jauh berbeda dengan sosok cilik bermanik _aquamarine_ ini.

"Aku benci seperti ini ... h-hiks ... tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ..."

Sang pemuda tersenyum pahit sebelum ikut menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik helai platina gadis cilik yang tak jua menghentikan tangis pilunya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Sementara kedua lengannya melingkar memeluk tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Itachi kaya, tapi ia kesepian.

Ino iri dengan mereka yang kaya, tapi ia juga kesepian.

Sebuah kosa kata klasik yang dielu-elukan semua orang.

Kesepian adalah kata umum yang sering digambarkan dengan berbagai alasan. Semua hal mengiris yang akan menghasilkan ujung kata yang sama. Rasanya berbeda. Maknanya juga berbeda. Tapi mereka menyebutnya dengan satu kata yang sama.

Kesepian.

Itachi memiliki orangtua, namun ia iri dengan yang lain yang memiliki kebebasan.

Ino memiliki kebebasan, tapi ia lebih ingin memiliki orangtua.

Sebuah kontradiksi yang begitu adil, bukan?

Bahkan mungkin ketika ribuan orang di dunia ini hanya memikirkan permasalahan kecil seperti bertengkar dengan teman, merasa apa yang dimilikinya di bawah teman-temannya yang lain ataupun mereka yang meraung hanya demi sosok berlabel kekasih—Ino dan Itachi memiliki permasalahan mereka sendiri.

Permasalahan yang mereka irikan dari beberapa orang yang tak sempat mensyukuri hal itu.

Isakan itu semakin menjadi di dalam dada hangat Niisan. Sekali lagi mereka kembali mengulang masa-masa menguar mengenai diri masing-masing. Dari balik sikap dingin, kaku, ramah atau ceria sekalipun, tetap tersimpan berjuta pandora yang akan terbuka suatu saat. Entah kini, nanti atau mungkin tak dapat ditentukan.

Mungkin hanya perasaan Ino, atau memang kepalanya juga basah?

Tidak. Itu nyata.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga belas tahun, Itachi juga menitikan airmata karena takdir hidupnya.

_Aku juga ingin seperti yang kau katakan, Ino._

.

.

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya Ino bukanlah gadis cengeng. Ia kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Di saat adik-adiknya hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap menemukan sosok dari keluarga terpandang yang akan mengadopsi mereka, Ino bisa mencari uang dengan jalan yang ditempuhnya. Sewaktu anak seusianya hanya bisa menunggu instruksi guru atau tenaga pengajar lain, Ino sudah mandiri untuk menemukan dan memahami apa-apa saja yang menjadi pembelajaran umum.

Atau pada masa teman yang lahir seangkatan dengannya hanya bisa bergelung dalam selimut tebal ditemani secangkir coklat hangat saat puncak musim dingin, Ino cukup kuat dengan pakaian hangat yang ia miliki untuk tetap berjalan mengitari stasiun—terkadang hingga ke penjuru pusat kota juga.

Ia hebat? Tentu saja Ino hebat.

Ia tumbuh dengan baik melebihi siapa pun yang lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya.

Bisa dibilang, ia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran gadis tak mampu.

Namun ... adakalanya Ino juga merasa ia akan jatuh. Saat di mana pikirannya terpaku pada boneka-boneka mahal yang bagus, pakaian yang selalu berganti setiap harinya, makan dengan makanan yang sehat di salah satu restoran mahal.

Apalagi jika menatap seseorang akan menepuk kepala, menggendong atau sekedar sepasang yang menggengam jemarinya.

Sempat terpikir di benak Ino bayangan-bayangan seperti itu. Bagaimana rasanya ... betapa hangatnya ...

Tetapi Ino tak hidup dalam dunia impian.

Ini dunia nyata, tempat di mana Ino harus menerima semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Ia yang tak bisa mendapat boneka-boneka mahal, Ino yang tak bisa mendapat dua genggaman pada jemarinya, dirinya yang hanya bisa memakan makanan seadanya. Mau tak mau itu harus diterima.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Ah, mungkin Ino bisa mencoret mengenai genggaman yang ia dapatkan. Karena Ino telah mendapatkannya dari dua orang berbeda. Sama-sama hangat, lebih hangat dibanding yang Ino bayangkan.

Mito-baachan dan Niisan.

Dua-duanya mungkin yang akan menyinari Ino nanti.

"Tidak ada," ujar Ino dengan senyum simpul.

Keduanya kini tengah berjalan di sepanjang kios-kios di pusat kota. Wajah Ino tidak lebih baik dibanding kemarin malam. Pun dengan Itachi tak jauh berbeda. Pemuda Uchiha itu tetap memasang wajah datar. Bedanya, kali ini sarat akan kesenduan.

Tinggal menghitung mundur tiga jam lagi ia akan kehilangan semuanya.

Menatap gadis kecil yang berjalan beriringan dengannya kini membuat Itachi semakin tak ingin untuk segera beranjak. Atau minimal ia bisa menghentikan waktu untuk membuat kebersamaannya dengan Ino terasa semakin lama.

Ada hal-hal mengenai rasa syukur yang ia pelajari dari Ino. Begitu pula mengenai kerja keras dan pandangan yang berbeda tentang pendidikan. Ini membanggakan atau menyedihkan, namun Itachi mempelajari semua itu dari figur kecil yang seusia dengan adiknya.

Terkadang ia yang berusia remaja tak bisa menanggapi beberapa hal dari sisi yang berbeda seperti apa yang dilakukan Ino. Hal-hal yang tadinya terabai—parahnya tak pernah singgah di pola pikir Uchiha sepertinya kini berbeda.

Setidaknya, bukan hanya Itachi yang merasa jika dunia ini tak adil.

Di luar sana ada lebih banyak yang ingin mengenyam segala hal sepertinya. Ada pula yang memberi Itachi pelajaran mengenai kebebasan yang selalu ia elu-elukan di setiap waktu. Lain kali, ia tak akan naif dalam menanggapi sesuatu.

Harta Uchiha membuatnya hidup dalam keemasan—hingga tersangkar.

Kebebasan Ino memberi luang untuk lebih leluasa—sampai-sampai hal yang menjadi pilihannya saat dewasa ia lakukan di usia belia.

Mungkin karena itulah mereka dipertemukan.

**Kruyuk ...**

Ino menekan sendiri perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Dengan wajah memerah ia menatap sekeliling—yang untungnya masih lenggang. Namun ketika ia menoleh untuk menatap Niisan, pandangan geli yang ia dapatkan.

Manik bening menyegarkan itu mengerjap bingung. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, pemuda yang mendadak nyaris menggelandang ini memberinya pandangan yang ... uhm, cukup membuat Ino berpikir jika dirinya memang begitu menggemaskan—hingga sanggup meluluhkan si balok es satu ini.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Nanti saja."

"Kenapa?" Ino menolehkan kepalanya saat langkah kaki Niisan terhenti. Kembali ia mengerjap bingung.

"Niisan bertanya?" tanyanya memastikan. Pasalnya dari nadanya, itu jelas lebih menyerupai seruan.

Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya bisa mengambil napas dalam. Karena jarang berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, ia menjadi sedikit geregetan dengan gadis pirang lucu ini. Atau memang Ino yang terlalu polos?

"Ayo pergi membeli makanan."

Belum sempat Ino melontarkan kalimat protes atau semacamnya, Niisan kembali menarik lengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Itachi mempertimbangkan dahulu dampak sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata-kata. Terbiasa hidup dalam gelimangan harta dan tak sempat membuatnya melirik berapa angka nominal yang dihabiskannya untuk membeli sesuatu benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri jika ia kini tak lebih dari seorang gelandangan (sayangnya dia gelandangan paling menawan yang pernah ada) yang tengah menerima kebesaran hati bocah panti asuhan.

Astaga! Ke mana IQ sekian ratus milikmu itu, heh Uchiha?

"Niisan ingin ramen?" penuturan Ino membuyarkan pemikiran Itachi.

Sejujurnya, tentu uang jajan gadis seusia Ino berada jauh di bawah standar yang ditetapkan kedai-kedai di pusat seperti ini pada umumnya. Namun Itachi tak tahu berapa banyak tabungan yang si pirang ini miliki. Dan Itachi memang tak berniat mencari tahu.

Surai hitamnya tergerak pelan seiring gelengan kepala, "Tidak. Kau ingin ramen?"

Ino nampak berpikir, "Kalau misalkan aku makan ramen, Niisan tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa?" Entah berapa kali kalimat tanya namun bernada seruan itu terlontar dari bibir Uchiha sulung ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih." Ino nampak salah tingkah. Menggaruk dahinya yang sama sekali tak gatal dengan ekspresi kikuk, "Niisan memangnya pernah makan ramen?"

Pertanyaan ini tentu membuat seorang di samping Ino bungkam seribu bahasa.

Seharusnya pernah. Toh ia juga pernah menjadi siswa asrama yang asupan nutrisinya tak terlalu teratur—itu jika dirinya bukan bagian dari Uchiha. Masalahnya, dia Uchiha. Mau diapakan juga para Uchiha selalu terlahir dengan kecukupan. Ya kecukupan. Terkecuali kecukupan batin.

"Niisan?"

Obsidiannya menusuk _aquamarine_ yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya, "Kau saja yang makan. Aku masih kenyang." Tangan Itachi terulur mengacak surai platina sebahu dengan gemas.

"Sungguh?"

Uchiha sulung ini kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi Niisan temani Ino makan, ya?"

"Hm."

Sebuah gumaman singkat itu berhasil membuat Ino mengembangkan senyumnya semakin lebar.

—Childhood—

Manik kelam Itachi menyapu sekeliling kedai yang nampak lenggang. Tak banyak orang yang singgah untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan ramen siang ini. Walau siang sekalipun, Uzushio tetap saja dingin. Jadi makan ramen di siang hari bukan sebuah opsi buruk.

"Niisan sungguh tidak ingin makan?" Ino menatap figur yang duduk di depannya khawatir. "Niisan belum makan semenjak kemarin, jika Niisan lupa," lanjutnya mengingatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa makan saat sudah sampai Konoha," sahut Itachi menenangkan. Kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkannya selama bercakap di depan umum.

Bibir mungil Ino mengerucut sebelum memisahkan sumpit yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Ia sengaja memesam ramen jumbo—berharap agar bisa bergilir makan dengan Niisan. Tidak tahunya si wajah boros ini malah mengatakan agar Ino memakan semuanya sendiri.

_Memangnya aku apa? Babi? —oke itu memang arti namaku._

"Pantas saja badan Niisan kurus kering seperti papan cucian," ceplos Ino kesal sebelum menyuapi ramen yang masih panas dengan beringas. Sesekali ia bahkan mengangkat mangkuknya untuk meminum kuah.

"Badannya saja sudah seperti korban kelaparan di Afrika." _Afrika itu mana? Apa nama gang di dekat stasiun ini?_

Namun Ino harus menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaannya saat menyadari Niisan sama sekali tak berniat untuk peduli. Menoleh barang sedikit pun tidak. Obsidiannya senantiasa menyapu sekeliling kedai dengan pandangan campur aduk.

"Wajahnya boros. Badannya kurus. Apa lagi yang harus dibanggakan darinya?"

Lagi-lagi Itachi acuh tak acuh.

"Niisan?"

"Hm."

Dengan tingkat kedongkolan yang mencapai ubun-ubun, Ino berusaha untuk tidak mematahkan sumpitnya, "Menolehlah."

"A—Hmmp." Kedua tangan Itachi terangkat begitu menerima suapan paksa Ino. Mulutnya yang nampak penuh semakin dipermanis dengan sisa kuah ramen yang menempel pada sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Ah, gadis ini memang lebih baik dari apa pun. Dan kau melupakan itu, Itachi!

"Jika tidak begitu, Niisan pasti tak akan makan," ujar Ino enteng sembari kembali menyuapkan ramen itu ke mulutnya. Mengabaikan pandangan tajam yang jelas-jelas ia dapatkan dengan sukarela dari sosok Itachi Uchiha—yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Niisan.

Masih dengan pandangan tajamnya, Itachi memilih untuk ke toilet—membersihkan sisa kuah yang sedikit mengotori pakaiannya. Tapi niat itu harus ia urungkan begitu lengan kecil itu mengenggam lengannya kuat—memaksanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Mau aku suapi lagi?"

Tanpa ia menolak pun, Ino pasti memiliki sejuta cara untuknya agar membuka mulut. Jadi, dari pada ia silang argumen dengan gadis itu yang akan berbuntut panjang, Itachi lebih memilih membuka mulutnya.

"Begini bukankah lebih enak? Aku senang bisa makan bersama Niisan."

Lebih enak jika makanannya sedikit mendekati layak, batin Itachi tak terima.

Ramen jelas bukanlah makanan yang memenuhi gizi seimbang. Dan malaikat kecil di hadapannya ini menganggap memakan makanan seperti ini bersamanya adalah peristiwa yang cukup mengesankan.

Suatu saat nanti, Itachi Uchiha akan memastikan sendiri jika Ino Yamanaka mendapat apa yang lebih baik dari apa yang didapatkan sosok cilik itu kini.

Ya. Tentu saja.

Uchiha tak pernah melanggar ucapannya sendiri, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Jam umum di stasiun masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang saat Itachi dan Ino kembali menapaki langkah kaki mereka di sana. Semua hal yang menurut Ino menyenangkan telah dilakukannya bersama Niisan.

Mulai dari membuat istana pasir, bermain sepeda, makan siang bersama, mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang konon memiliki jiwa magis yang kuat, hingga mengitari taman kota Uzushio seperti apa yang sering Ino tonton di televisi.

Itu semua ... dan masih menyisakan satu jam.

Waktu yang memang terlampau lambat, atau memang mereka yang terlalu cepat menyelesaikan permainan mereka?

"Niisan, kita menunggu di sini?" Ino memasang wajah waspada ke sekeliling. Dahinya mengerut bingung mendapati stasiun yang tak seramai biasanya. "Sepi sekali."

"Memangnya kau ingin ke mana?" Itachi menyapu pandangannya mencari bangku kosong yang terabai dari pandangan orang-orang.

"Entahlah." Ino kembali mengamit lengan Itachi. Ia nampak berpikir bingung sebelum kembali bersua, "Aku mendengar jika tak jauh dari sini ada kedai es krim. Mau ke sana?"

Itachi menggeleng, "Jangan terlalu boros dengan uangmu, Ino."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Ya sudah. Kita duduk saja." Ia melepas apitan lengannya di lengan Niisan.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya diam mengamati gerak-gerik Ino. Sesekali obsidian miliknya menyapu sekeliling. Sepertinya Itachi berniat mencari seseorang—entah siapa. Ino yang setengah kesal mengabaikannya. Pipinya menggembung, jemari mungilnya terkadang terangkat untuk menusuk-nusuk pelan pipinya.

Suara kereta datang mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap gerbong panjang yang masih melaju lambat sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Stasiun yang tadinya lenggang berubah ramai. Hirup pikuk yang biasanya menjadi keseharian Ino pun kembali terasakan.

Bedanya, kali ini ia tak membawa apa pun untuk dijajakan.

Netra jernihnya kembali menyapu para penumpang yang sibuk hilir mudik—terkadang bahkan saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Sejauh matanya dapat menangkap obyek, tak ada satu pun di antara penumpang itu yang berusia belia sepertinya. Semuanya terlihat seperti orang dewasa.

Di tengah-tengah pemikirannya itu Ino tersenyum simpul.

_Adakah orangtuaku di antara mereka?_

Sayangnya Ino harus mengubur impiannya itu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia harus bersyukur dengan apa yang dimilikinya sekarang. Berbekal dari cerita Niisan yang memiliki kedua orangtua namun hidupnya terkesan menyeramkan, Ino harus mensyukuri kebebasannya.

Yah, meski rasa iri itu semakin menggerogotinya. Ino tidak apa.

Ino tak apa. Ia kini memiliki orangtuanya sendiri.

Ayah—sekaligus Niisannya. Juga Mito-baachan sebagaoi ibunya.

Benar, bukan?

"Kenapa sendirian saja, gadis kecil?" Iris biru kehijauan itu menoleh ke arah samping—menatap wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku mengantarkan seseorang, Baasan." Ino membalas senyumannya tak kalah ramah. Ia hendak memanggil Itachi—tapi pemuda itu tak menapakai batang hidungnya. Di tengah kepadatan stasiun seperti ini sulit bagi Ino untuk mencari. "Dia masih ke toilet mungkin." Ino nyengir kaku menyadari sosok yang ia tunjuk tak berada di tempatnya semula.

"Ah, begitu?"

Ino mengangguk, "Hm. Baasan sendiri?"

"Entahlah." Wanita paruh baya itu menapaki wajah lelah. "Kau mau diramal?"

"Ramal?" Alis Ino menukik tajam. "Ramal itu apa, Baasan?"

Tanpa diduga Ino, wanita yang rambutnya telah memutih di samping Ino ini justru tertawa, membulat tukikan alis Ino semakin terjal. "Aku lupa jika kau masih kecil. Baiklah, mungkin kau mau kuberi jimat?"

"Jimat?" Manik _aquamarine_ Ino nampak berbinar. "Jimat untuk mengikat seseorang agar bertemu lagi ... apa ada yang seperti itu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari balik kantungnya. Membuat si cilik pirang ini cukup takjub. Gelang, kalung, cincin, anting, batu, bahkan ada pula bebatuan. Cukup aneh memang.

"Kau ingin mengambil yang mana?"

"Uhm ..." Ino memegang beberapa cincin dan gelang. "Boleh dipegang, Baasan?"

Wanita paruh baya ini mengangguk.

Jemari mungilnya memegang beberapa benda itu bergiliran. Seraya berpikir, ia menatap aksesoris ataupun bebatuan. "Baasan, ini batu apa?" Ino menunjuk batu berwarna legam yang nampak suram.

Mirip seperti manik serta surai Niisan, bukan?

"Itu batu obsidian hitam." Sosok yang nampak berusia pertengahan abad ini menatap Ino dengan pandangan penuh perhatian. "Melambangkan misteri, dingin, teguh dan juga pribadi yang tertutup."

Walau ia tak mengerti, Ino tetap mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Lalu biasanya batu seperti itu digunakan untuk apa?"

"Mereka memakainya sebagai perlambangan—atau bisa juga dijadikan perhiasan." Figur yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya itu mengambil salah satu cincin bermata obsidian hitam. "Biasanya dijadikan seperti ini."

"Ah ... lalu ini batu apa?" Ino kembali menunjuk sebuah batu bening. Kali ini batu yang diambil Ino terlihat berpuluh kali lebih berkilau dibanding batu hitam tadi. "Cantik sekali ..." takjubnya terpesona.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Bukankah warna manik matamu seperti ini? Ini batu _aquamarine_. Biasanya disebut batu air laut. Artinya kebesaran, keindahan, kasih sayang dan keterbukaan."

Perlu dicatat jika sosok nenek-nenek ini tengah berbicara dengan gadis delapan tahun yang sedikit pun tak pernah menikmati enyaman di bangku sekolah.

"Uhm ..." Sekali lagi Ino hanya bisa mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan kalung ini?"

Kalung yang ditunjuk Ino adalah kalung sederhana dengan bandul berupa cincin kecil berjumlah tiga. Cukup unik. Dari modelnya pun, kalung itu sepertinya pantas untuk dikenakan seorang laki-laki sekalipun.

"Itu kalung dasar dari bentuk tulang permohonan."

"Eh?

"_Wishbone_—tulang permohonan. Kau mungkin tidak pernah mendengar ini. Tapi ini adalah legenda. Jika mereka terpisah akan menjadi seperti itu." Perempuan pertengahan abad itu kembali menunjuk bandul kalung yang berjumlah tiga. "Bandul yang ditengah adalah saat bersama—harapan. Ini tentang hidup manusia."

"Hidup manusia?" Ino membeo. "Memangnya hidup manusia itu bagaimana?" Ia nampak penasaran.

"Meninggalkan. Ditinggalkan. Kebersamaan—harapan."

Ino menatap seksama kalung berbandul tiga itu. Apabila yang tengah adalah kebersamaan, berarti masing-masing bandul di lain sisi adalah orang yang meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan.

Meninggalkan. Ditinggalkan. Kebersamaan.

Bukankah itu cukup manusiawi? Manusia yang hidup bersama akan membangun sebuah harapan. Mereka yang meninggalkan akan membuat ditinggalkan hidup bersama sisa-sisa harapan yang dibangun.

Selalu saja seperti itu.

Meninggalkan. Ditinggalkan. Kebersamaan—harapan.

Kematian. Kebosanan. Keadaan.

Pasti ada alasan bagi manusia untuk menjadi sosok yang meninggalkan atau yang menjadi yang ditinggalkan, bukan?

Lalu pada akhirnya kebersamaan yang telah mengukir harapan akan menjadi penghubung mereka. Hal ini terlihat jelas berlaku pada kematian. Lalu juga keadaan—di mana keduanya pasti membuat janji yang diucapkan satu atau dua belah pihak.

"_Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus mencariku. Cari aku sampai aku bisa menemukanmu."_

Kebersamaan—harapan.

_Sesuatu yang dikatakan Niisan seperti sebuah harapan, 'kan?_

"Jadi, kau mau mengambil yang ini, Gadis kecil?"

Lamunan Ino buyar seketika. Iris biru kehijauan itu menatap sosok di hadapannya linglung sebelum mengangguk yakin, "Terima kasih, Baachan. Aku akan mengambil yang ini."

"Semoga kalian bertemu lagi."

Kali ini anggukan Ino lebih semangat dibanding sebelumnya, "Pasti."

Kematian. Kebosanan. Keadaan.

Meninggalkan. Ditinggalkan. Kebersamaan.

Hal kecil yang terabai oleh manusia pada umumnya. Sedikit yang tahu mengenai ketiga susunan kasta itu. Tapi kenyataan hidup manusia hanya akan seperti itu. Dan hal mendasar yang membuat ketiganya hanyalah kematian, kebosanan, juga keadaan.

—Childhood—

"Niisan dari mana saja sebenarnya?" Ino tak dapat menahan amarahnya setelah figur berkulit putih yang memakai kaus putih itu menampakkan dirinya setelah sekian menit menghilang entah ke mana.

Seolah sudah paham mengenai perilaku Ino yang memang meledak-ledak sewaktu-waktu, Itachi justru memasang wajah tenang andalannya, "Aku dari toilet."

"Selama itu?" Letupan amarah jelas terasa dari pertanyaan Ino ini.

"Hm."

Hening ...

Dua sosok yang duduk berdampingan itu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Salah satu dengan manik obsidian gelapnya sibuk menatap figur di sampingnya. Sementara salah satu sibuk memandangi sosok lainnya, sementara yang lain sibuk memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Hal itu mungkin akan terus berlanjut jika salah satu di antara mereka tak membuka suara. Si cilik pirang lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Mengambil napas dalma sebelum mencoba untuk bersuara, "Niisan berjanji untuk menemukanku, 'kan?" Ia menunduk dalam. Membiarkan gurat tak rela yang terlalu nampak itu bersembunyi di balik surai pirangnya.

"Hm."

"Yakin?"

"Hm."

"Tidak akan lupa, bukan?"

"Hm."

"Janji?"

Setengah dongkol Itachi berujar, "Ya."

"A-aku ..." Iris segelap malam itu sepenuhnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Seorang berusia delapan tahun di sampingnya ini jelas bukan tipikal figur cilik yang akan tergagap begitu saja. "Aku takut ... Niisan melupakanku."

"Tidak akan."

Penuturan tegas Niisan membuat Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Dan betapa aneh rasanya Ino mendapati sosok dingin itu tengah tersenyum lembut. Hal ini tentu membuatnya ingin sekali berteriak tak terima karena Niisan kembali begitu cepat.

"Meninggalkan. Ditinggalkan. Harapan." Itachi mengacak rambut Ino gemas. Mengusap pelupuk yang menggenang itu sebelum menetes. "Sekarang percaya saja dengan itu." Ia kembali tersenyum.

Suara gerbong menandakan kereta akan segera tiba. Pemuda Uchiha ini bergegas berdiri seraya menengenggam lengan Ino untuk ikut berdiri. Itachi memposisikan dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan Ino yang senantiasa menunduk.

"Di masa yang akan datang, percayalah ..." Ia tahu ini bukan hal yang ada dalam tuntunan Uchiha. Namun Itachi tetap saja menuruskan perkataan panjang lebarnya. "Kau. Aku. Dan bersama."

Ino tak dapat membendung airmatanya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Niisan katakan." Kini tetesan itu berubah menjadi isakan pilu. "Aku tidak ingin mengerti. Aku hanya ingin Niisan tetap di sini. Aku—"

"Bukankah kau ingin memberiku kalung?" perkataan Ino dengan cepat dipotong Itachi. Remaja awal itu menarik lengan kanan Ino yang sedari tadi mengenggam kalung yang diberi wanita tua. "Pakaikan."

Gadis Yamanaka panti asuhan ini masih tetap dia. Matanya memerah serta suara sesenggukan masih terdengar dengan jelas.

"Ino?"

"Tidak mau."

Itachi tetap tak sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino—yang tengah membuang muka. Membujuk anak kecil bukanlah keahliannya. Berkata kasar juga bukan kebiasaannya. Lalu, ia harus bagaimana?

Suara kereta yang terhenti membuat isakan Ino semakin terdengar jelas. Ia tak lagi membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Melainkan menatap lurus ke dalam netra tergelap yang pernah ia temui. Kepalanya terdongak—menunjukkan raut kesedihan yang teramat.

Lebih. Lebih. Jauh lebih sakit dibanding malam dingin yang membalut mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin Niisan pergi," lirihnya dengan likuid yang senantiasa mengalir. "Sama sekali tidak." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Pun jika bisa, Itachi juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Toh tak terlalu banyak yang peduli dengan hidupnya. Sayangnya Itachi harus kembali. Secepatnya kembali ke sana agar ia lekas bertemu dengan Ino.

Tapi ... apakah Itachi Uchiha sendiri mampu melepas manik jernih yang selalu menatapnya sayang?

Tidakkah sulung Uchiha itu lebih bahagia dengan apa yang dimiliknya sekarang?

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin memakaikannya untukku." Kini punggung tegap namun terlihat rapuh itu yang menghadap Ino. "Aku berharap kau sungguh mencariku."

Ino dapat mendengar dengan jelas jika kalimat dengan nada dingin itu begitu menyayatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya diketahui gadis cilik sepertinya? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan?

"Dan aku bisa mengatakan tiga kata untukmu."

Ino masih terisak.

"Selamat tinggal."

Bukan ini perpisahan yang diinginkan Itachi. Bukan ucapan dingin dengan nada keangkuhan sebagai salamnya. Tidak dengan saling memunggungi gadis yang membuatnya ingin segera menghadapi hidupnya di Konoha.

"Nii-niisan ..."

Ia masih bergeming.

Walaupun begitu, Itachi bisa merasakan jika sesuatu telah menggantung di lehernya. Disertai dengan Ino yang tengah berjengit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Itachi.

"Ino," Itachi merasakan tarikan kuat di kausnya. Ia hendak berbalik sampai kepala di balik punggung itu menggeleng. Kedua lengan mungil cilik ini juga melingkar di perut Itachi.

"Jangan berbalik. Jangan melihatku."

Tangisan itu terdengar semakin kencang. Semua calon penumpang pun seolah mengabaikannya—memilih untuk menekuni aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Suara derap langkah yang beradu membuat tangis Ino teredam keramaian.

Itu hanya bagi orang lain. Tidak untuk Itachi.

"Jangan mengatakan selamat tinggal."

Kaus putih itu pasti sudah kuyub.

"Hati-hati, Niisan. Dan ... sampai jumpa."

Setitik air itu juga menuruni pipi tirus sang pewaris Uchiha. "Sampai jumpa."

Pada akhirnya, ia bisa memasuki pintu kereta dengan senyuman serta sekali lagi rintikan air yang mengenai rahang tegasnya. Tak sedikit pun ia menoleh. Mencari tempat duduk yang sesuai dengan nomor tiketnya.

Niisan menepati janjinya, ia tak menoleh. Juga Ino yang membiarkan kepalanya selalu menunduk. Suara gerbong yang kembali beradu memekikan tangisannya. Diiringi dengan suara mesin kereta yang kembali menyala.

Sejak kapan mendengarkan suara kereta berjalan membuatnya sebegitu terpiuhnya? Bahkan setiap hari ia melintas—semua jenis suara kereta pernah ia dengar. Semua macam gerbong berwarna pernah Ino lihat.

Namun ... kenapa yang ini berbeda?

"Niisan ..." Ino mengangkat kedua telapak tangan untuk menutupi tangisannya yang kian menjadi. "Nii—hiks ..." Wajahnya yang belepotan airmata semakin mempermanis kesenduan Ino. "—hiks, Niisan ..."

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung orang-orang yang mengenalnya serta para petugas stasiun yang berulang kali menanyainya tentang kehilangan orangtua—Ino tetap sesenggukan. Beberapa kali ia sempat terbatuk karena tangisannya yang terlampau memilukan itu.

"Niisan ..." gumaman setia itu membuat tak seorang pun di sana yang sanggup menenangkan Ino. "Niisan ..."

Kerumunan itu terlihat semakin menjadi—bahkan ada dua petugas stasiun yang mencoba membujuk gadis cilik pirang itu untuk mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi dengannya. Lagi-lagi adalah nihil yang mereka dapatkan. Ino masih hanya berminat sesenggukan.

"Ino?"

Shikaku menghela napas berat. Langkah kaki pastinya membuat petugas stasiun lain mengangguk sopan sebelum berlalu. Petinggi di stasiun Uzushio ini berdiri tepat di samping Ino.

"Niisanmu ..." Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan. Membiarkan isakan yang menyebutkan satu kata yang sama tenggelam di balik seragam kerjanya.

"Dia pasti kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

**SETENGAH OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

Shikaku tengah hikmat meminum kopinya sembari mengawasi pergerakan stasiun di Uzushio. Rutinitas di pusat membuatnya semakin ingin melarikan diri ke bagian pemantaun. Tumpukan kertas-kertas yang harus ia pikirkan itu tentu membuat pemalas sepertinya enggan.

Shikamaru baru saja menelponnya, mengatakan jika Naruto mungkin akan sangat bahagia jika tahu ia akan memiliki saudara. Namun Shikaku justru membalas jika bisa saja Shikamaru yang senang akan mendapat teman bermain baru.

Lalu gurauan ayah anak itu terpaksa berhenti ketika Yoshino mengambil alih telepon Shikamaru dan mengoceh panjang lebar pada Shikaku. Entah apa yang diucapkan istrinya itu—kepala keluarga Nara ini tak terlalu peduli, yang jelas itu pasti berhubungan dengan Minato yang mengeluh tentang lamanya pengecekan sarana prasarana di Uzushio.

"Shikaku-san, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Pria yang selalu menguncir rambutnya ini melirik bawahannya malas, "Siapa?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

Pastikan jika semburan kopimu itu tak mengotori layar kamera pengintai, Shikaku Nara!

—Childhood—

"Saya tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan Anda, Nara-san." Pemuda bangsawan di hadapan Shikaku ini membungkuk hormat.

"Langsung saja, Uchiha." Shikaku menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Itachi Uchiha menatap Shikaku sekilas dengan pandangan dinginnya sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya. Oke, Shikaku hanya sering mendengar para Uchiha mengenai cerita anaknya yang seangkatan dengan kartu emas Uchiha di hadapannya. Tapi ia benar-benar tak mempertimbangkan jika Itachi Uchiha sekaku ini.

"Jaga Ino untukku, Nara-san."

Ingatkan Shikaku untuk tidak mencopot bola matanya karena kaget.

Barusan ia mendengar apa dari seorang pewaris utama grup ternama di Konoha?

"Sampai saatnya tiba, pastikan Ino baik-baik saja."

Karena memang pola pikir Nara yang matang serta ia yang cerdas, Shikaku sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulannya. Kedua kelopaknya turun—sepertinya hari-harinya akan semakin berat setelah ini.

"Maaf untuk pura-pura tak mengenali Anda kemarin." Dan bungkukkan dalam itu mungkin tak sempat terlihat oleh Shikaku. "Permisi."

Uchiha memang tak pernah memiliki pemikiran seseorang akan menolaknya. Mungkin karena itu pula Itachi Uchiha hanya mengatakan apa permohonannya tanpa perlu repot-repot memelas.

Shikaku mendesah keras.

Bahkan di usianya kini, ia merasa jika bebannya berkali lipat lebih merepotkan.

Inoichi yang memilih untuk menjadi ayah kejam yang menelantarkan puterinya begitu saja karena memilih untuk menanggung semua beban korupsi rekannya hingga memaksa ayah tunggal itu meninggalkan puterinya begitu saja di panti asuhan dengan sejumlah uang. Ataupun Ino yang selalu berbuat sesukanya.

Memang tak adil, bukan?

Jika adil, maka rekan seperjuangan Shikaku tak perlu masuk sel tahanan hanya untuk dosa yang tidak diperbuatnya. Apabila adil, tentunya Ino akan hidup dengan layak di tengah kehangatan dari ayahnya.

Yah, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mendapatkan keadilan bagi Ino sekali ini saja.

"Bagaimana jika dia melupakanmu, Itachi?"

Langkah kaki Itachi terhenti. Pemuda itu melirik Shikaku dari ekor matanya sebelum berujar, "Tidak akan."

"Kau tahu bagaimana Inoichi, bukan? Uchiha pasti menentangnya."

"Aku bisa mengurusnya, Nara-san." Itachi menolehkan kepala dari balik bahunya. "Anda hanya perlu menjaga Ino."

"Kau akan dijodohkan—bukankah itu pasti bagi para pewaris bangsawan ternama untuk mendapatkan yang berderajat sama?" Shikaku menyalakan korek api, membakar rokok yang entah sejak kapan bertengger di bibirnya, "Para Uchiha sepertimu pasti akan dikelilingi wanita. Ino bukanlah apa-apa bagi kalian."

Manik gelap Itachi bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Shikaku menatap punggung Itachi—menuntut pemuda itu memberi penjelasan, "Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Dari balik punggung kokok yang nampak superior itu, Itachi Uchiha tersenyum. Berjalan meninggalkan Shikaku yang masih nampak mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Seorang pewaris utama memang sungguh paham apa-apa saja yang harusnya terlontar dari mulutnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shikaku Nara merasa jika ia kalah dengan seorang bocah. Bocah yang menjadi kartu emas Uchiha saat usianya baru menginjak tiga belas tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena aku hanya akan memandang ke satu arah dan diam di sana untuk waktu yang lama."

—Itachi Uchiha to Ino Yamanaka—

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

KENAPA ITACHI NISTA BANGET SUMPAH T_T! TOLONG TENGGELEMIN SAYA KE COMBERAN VELIS! INO JUGA IH! _

Ah, saya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Pertama, banyak pembaca yang meminta dipanjangin. Dan hasilnya ini yang terpanjang XD. 6400 kata untuk fiksinya aja. Dan tolong maafkan saya yang jadi semacam maso terus ala-ala telenovela drama begituh. Aku mah apa-apalah sekali deh sebenernya. Ini chapter ini malah jad chapter paling ancur. Gregetnya ilang. Tokohnya nista semua pula.

Dan yah, semua yang dikutip di atas mengenai hidup itu memang benar adanya. Kita mungkin jarang sadar. Tapi alasan kenapa orang-orang berpisah memang karena tiga hal mendasar itu. Kematian—yang paling kejam. Kebosanan—yang paling menyakitkan. Serta keadaan—yang menyebabkan tak kunjung melupakan.

Yang log in menyusul besok ya. Yang non-login.

**Guest** : Hahaha, iya makasih sayang :* :* :* ({}) ini udah lanjut kok. Eh? Kek gini namanya romans ya? Hihihi maap ya kalo kurang memuaskan :3

**sora chan** : Iya emang tema yang diangkat klise banget XD. Tapi tetep dums ya alurnya nggak pasaran. Makasih banyak loh kamu udah tobat plus tobatan pertama di fiksi aku yang emang nistanya kebangetan :'), aku terharu masak ({}) :* :* :*

**Kak e Cierto** : Hahaha, makasih kak el /pelukin kak el/ Sepertinya kisah fiksi ini benar-benar jauh dari ekspetasi para pembaca sekalian kak T_T. Maapkan dakoh yang membuat OTP kita nista seperti ini. Tapi Eca beneran nggak bisa bikin ItaIno secimiyi punya kak el :'). Makasih kak udah mampir :* :* :* ({})

**Guest** : Aduh, maap dear T_T. Mengecewakan ini. Saya sebenernya juga nggak pengen bikin yang mengecewakan kek gini. Tapi kisah saya saja mengecewakan, masak fiksinya bahagia/oke ini maso/ Makasih banyak udah mau mampir dear :* :* :* ({})

**JelLyFisH** : A-aku nggak tau musti bales gimana kalo komenan semacam ini. Beneran deh sayang. Di satu sisi itu bahagia banget udah mau ditungguin. Di sisi lain itu trenyuh waktu ngetik hasilnya gini. Keputusan finalnya begini, hani :'). Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Maaf :') dan terima kasih kamu sudah menyempatkan diri mampir di lapak nista ini :* :* :* ({}).

**Noname** : Makasih tjintah :D. Kalo sequel aku nggak mau ngomong. Yang jelas maaf plus terima kasih kamu udah mau nyempetin mampir ke sini :'). Makasih banyak hani :* :* :* ({})

Sekali lagi, saya mengucapkan beribu terima kasih atas semuanya :* :* :*.

Untuk kritik, saran, komentar membangun, semuanya. Karena kalian fiksi chapter pertama saya (meski cuma tiga chapter) ini bisa selesai :* :* :* ({}).

Terima kasih, Minna-san.

Sungguh-sungguh terima kasih.

(bungkuk formal sedalam-dalamnya).


End file.
